False Accusations
by PrussianMongrel
Summary: Civil war is something no nation wishes upon another...but what if no one knew about it...What if the one hunting you didn't how much faster and closer they were bringing you to an agonizing death? No one knows...will anyone even care? Changed title  . ;;
1. This is my life, Da

Exhausted. Injured. Only his forcet to defend himself with. Russia found himself running through the night.

He wasn't the sadistic asshole everyone assumed him to be. Beating Prussia with only a forcet against a sword and guns had been a total fluke. Like hell he was going to go up against the maniac's brother and the entire fucking German army with just a stupid metal pipe. Even the strongest or most stupid nation would not even consider doing that. Though Russia didn't want to know just how stupid America was.

And so, he ran.

He'd almost lost Germany completely when a pain worse than being burnt alive coursed through his body. His lapse of concentration on the night ground in front of him caused him to trip.

"Dammit… Stupid civil war." Recovering slightly, Russia looked over his shoulder and felt his pupils dilate in fear when he dimly saw his pursuer gaining ground. Though the blonde hadn't seen the Russian yet as of the dark.

The forcet had slipped out of Russia's fingers when he had fallen and now had nothing to defend himself with. And he didn't want to risk searching for it, so he got up and ran again.

Soon dawn began to approach and Russia knew he would be caught if Germany could see clearly. Stuff being caught, the blonde would just order his soldiers to shoot him down on sight for his cause.

Now if Russia had a gun and his own army, well that might have been another matter. Instead, the silver haired man had been caught off guard and sent running for his life. That was pretty shameful for one who had seen so much war and history before written records.

But all he cared about at that moment was to survive. So, and I'm gonna say it, he continued to run.

That is until the pain shot back but doubly worse. He clutched at his heart and cried out as he slammed down onto his knees, sliding a little and tearing his pants at the knees. He felt the skin graze and gasped at the fresh pain. But it was a good pain. A pain that brought him back to his senses so he didn't have to feel more and more parts of Russia tearing away and making themselves their own countries.

But he couldn't find the energy to keep running… He knew that Germany would catch up to him and he would most likely die in… in… in whatever godforsaken country he was in.

He heard the footsteps getting louder and then…

"Pst… Russia, come in here." Russia looked to his left at a small country house. He knew the style which clarified where he was. Ireland.

Russia dragged himself to his feet and stumbled through the door of the house, closing it behind him.

"Hide in the closet." The Irish voice commanded him and he all too gladly followed the instruction.

No sooner had he closed the door behind himself and he hid behind clothes did he hear a knock at the door and his Irish host went to answer the door.

"Hey there Germany. What can I do ya for?" The Irish accent was light an airy.

"I'm looking for Russia. Have you seen him?" The German accent was heavy and thick.

"No. Nobody but me here tonight."

"Ok. Sorry for disturbing you tonight."

"That's alright. Come round for a beer one day."

From within the closet, Russia heard the farewells. The front door closed and eventually the German footsteps receded and vanished altogether.

The closet door opened and he saw his rescuer clearly. Ireland. The thing with the Irish and the Scottish though the Irish are more open, is that they love the Russians because of the vodka exports and their temperaments are very similar. But they love the German's too because of their beer and the strawberries that they export, so they will hide them from each other. 

Germany had known that Russia had been hiding behind Ireland. And Russia always knew when the circumstances were different. But both were allied with Ireland and wouldn't risk harming him to get to the other.

"Why's he been after you so much lately?" Ireland asked as he cleaned Russia's grazed knees with alcohol. Russia winced.

"He's been relentlessly attacking me to get me to let Prussia go." The Russian said.

"Then why don't you just let him go and save your self the trouble?" The red head asked. Russia didn't answer for awhile. Not until his knees had been fully cleaned with the strong stingy Irish alcohol.

"Thank you for helping me but I must go. We have a UN meeting later today and for repayment I shall export double the amount of my strongest vodka for you." Pulling his coat tighter around himself, Russia reached for the handle of the front door, preparing to leave.

"See you later Ivan." Ireland said and he paused at the door.

"Da." The Russian said and then he left.

- - -

"Germany again?" Lithuania asked when Russia walked inside the door and passed him.

"Da. We are now exporting double the vodka to Ireland now if you could handle that please without making him pay for the extra."

"Ya-know my bruder might leave you alone if you let me out of this fucking house." Prussia said leaning against the door frame, not bothering to move aside for the larger man.

"Tell me Prussia, why do you think I fought against you and brought you here?" Russia asked, loosening his scarf and handing his bloodied coat to Lithuania.

"Whose blood is that?!" Prussia asked, alert at once and worried.

"My own. Answer my question." Russia asked. Prussia grinned and relaxed again when he heard that his brother's blood had not been shed.

"… You brought me here, defeated, because your greedy and wanted more land." The albino smirked. Russia sighed and looked at him with tired violet eyes.

"I brought you here because you failed to see that if you continued to be a nation, that you would not only destroy yourself, but those around you like your little brother, your allies… even my little Baltics." The larger man ran a hand through Lithuania's hair. "And I would be very upset if you hurt any of my Baltics Prussia. You will be released when you learn to control the blood lust."

"There's a hot bath for you upstairs Mr. Ivan." Lithuania said with a smile and received a smile back from the weary Russian.

Prussia stared dumbstruck as Russia thanked the Lithuanian warmly and left them so he could go and rest before the UN meeting that would commence in the next few hours.

"What is his problem?!' Prussia exclaimed, moving away from the door so the younger man could close it.

"But don't you know?" Lithuania asked with a sad smile. Prussia looked at him, puzzled. "…He's dieing. The civil war, new countries being made or joining onto other nations everyday by tearing away from him."

"…Oh… is there any way that he can live?"

"Firstly, he'd have to stop letting other countries like us Baltics rely on him, which wouldn't be good for us. We need him. Secondly he'd have to rely on a number of countries to strengthen the economy, which he refuses to do. And thirdly, he'd have to start an all out war to claim the parts of land he has lost. But that will cause lives to be lost. Unnecessary losses are not affordable for even the most wealthy or strong nations."

Lithuania smiled once more and walked off, taking the bloodied coat to wash it, and he left Prussia standing alone. The albino didn't pity Russia. Hell, he wished for the man's death every day. But to find out that his own country was killing him was a huge shock.

But at least Germany wasn't hurt. At least his brother was still alive to bring Russia down to set him free. That was a good thing… Right?

- - -

The bathwater was boiling hot and the minute he set his foot in it he could feel his skin blister. But he didn't shy away from it because it was the way he liked it.

As he sat in the clear water, it began to turn red with the blood running from his most recent and some old wounds that had reopened. He sighed and arched his back, feeling some of his scars pull taut across his skin and he sucked cold air back into his lungs. Taking a deep breath of the painfully chilling air, Russia completely submerged himself and stared up at the ceiling from under the surface of the reddening water. It was peaceful under water but all too soon did his lungs bring him too the surface.

His ankle hurt particularly and he knew he had sprained it in his flight. Ignoring the pain, he closed his eyes to the world, allowing his other senses to broaden.

Somewhere in the large house he could here Estonia drumming his fingers along a keyboard as he explored the internet, possibly teaching Latvia a thing or two.

He could smell fresh bread baking, filling every corner of his house with the warm doughy smell. He could also smell the fresh sunflowers just outside the bathroom door in his own room.

And he could feel the hot water eating away the cold in his body. Or adding to the cold. He couldn't tell. How long had he been sitting in the water? Awhile at least for the water was cold.

Russia sighed once again, stepping out of the bath and pulling a towel around his waist. Lithuania would empty the water out later. He walked to the closet and pulled on some pants, a shirt and managed to pull on a clean coat but didn't get to doing it up because he walked straight to his fresh made bed and fell on the sheets in exhaustion, hair still dripping, and towel still in his hand. And the day hadn't even begun yet…

- - -

As per usual the UN was buzzing with activity before most of the nations had even arrived.

The first thing Russia heard as he limped into the large room with the Baltics by his side was the ever present sound of America, England and France fighting.

"You stupid stuck up frog!" England exclaimed. "You're so pushy all the time and _never_ side with anybody!"

"I am French. Wi wi." France grinned and dodged a punch aimed by England but failed to miss the axe kick by America and his head connected with the heel of his boot.

And then, basically, all hell broke loose. Russia didn't want to know what France had done for America and England to be so pissed at him. He just limped over to his seat and sat down. Relieved to finally take the weight off of his ankle.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Lithuania asked.

"No thank you." Russia smiled for an instant and closed his eyes to the all out fight between England, France and America. That is until he heard the click of metal on the wooden table in front of him and he opened his eyes to see his forcet. "Good morning Germany."

"Don't lose your only defense next time." He said in an unfriendly way.

"Oh don't worry. Next time I will be more prepared and you will be the one taking refuge or you will simply join your brother." It was when he said things like this that Russia didn't have wonder why people assumed him to be a sadistic ass hole.

With a glare, Germany turned and left to rejoin an anxious Italy, who wanted Prussia to be free as well but not through war, and a sullen Japan, who didn't give a rats ass as to what happened to Russia.

Soon every nation required at the UN was present and the meeting commenced. It was the usual bull shit. Global warming, ice caps melting, hole in the ozone causing more heat, building stupid giant power rangers to stop it all.

Yes, it was bull shit. If everything was melting and getting warmer, why wasn't the fucking heat getting to Russia. And like hell a giant super mega power ranger would make everything better. It would just give America a new toy.

But at last, when the meeting had finished in the late afternoon and all the nations had come to an agreement to regroup two months later and discus a more logical prevention of global warming, Russia collected his forcet and held it close while most the nations tried to get out without getting stuck in the door way.

The Baltics had left early and were waiting in the car for him. But he would just sit and wait until most the nations had gone.

"You look like you've seen better days." Russia looked up to see America sitting in the seat next to him. "What happened?"

Russia sighed. "Germany."

"… Ya know, if he's giving you trouble you could just ask for some help. Why's he so pissed at you any way?"

"Prussia."

"Oh… I'll help you out if you want. Money, weapons… anything."

"Why are you so concerned with my affairs?"

"I dunno." The American shrugged. "Ever since the cold war you've been a bit out of it. Did I do something to hurt you?"

"Niet… It has been like this long before that…"

"… What's happening to you?"

"… Oh you know, the usual. Civil war, large areas of Russia tearing away to form new countries, I get attacked by Germany nearly everyday and then have to put up with his stupid moronic brother every second of every fucking day. But this is my life, Da?"

"… Ivan… are… are you dieing…?"

"…Da… I am." Russia smiled. "And you don't look too well either Alfred. What has been going on?"

"… Huh… you can't just change the topic. You're dieing. You need help…"

"… I can change the topic for I have accepted that I will die and my will is already written out. By the time I have left I won't make it to our next meeting without a wheelchair and that would be if I am horribly lucky. Now… What's been troubling you?"

"… uh… um… England."

"And what's he done to upset you so much?"

"I'm not… How did you know?"

"You were less flamboyant today and attacked France with an axe kick that could cave an ordinary man's skull in. You are very upset today."

"… Well, I uh sort of caught… It doesn't matter anyway. I mean, England was letttin France have it earlier as well which means he's angry at France to and he's sorry right?"

"… Believe what you want to Alfred, but my personal opinion is that he won't stay with you for long… Just look out for yourself, Ok."

Russia stood up with his returned forcet and smiled at America before leaving. The blonde just stared after the large man.

How could he have less than six months to live; only two more of which that he would be able to walk? As he looked after the Russian, he noticed the prominent limp and bit his lower lip.

"Hey Alfred…" England called out. "We better get moving now or we're going to miss that movie you wanted to see."

"… Ah… Coming Arthur." Pulling his bomber jacket tighter around himself, America got up and walked over to the Englishman.

"What was all that about?" England asked when he approached him.

"Nothing at all… but allot as well…" America said with a weak smile.

"Whatever… What was the name of the movie you wanted to see this afternoon?"

"… Um… Day Breakers. It's meant to be an action gore fest slash horror."

"… Oh goodie…" England said with a voice thick of sarcasm. America laughed.

"Don't worry Iggy… I won't spill my pop corn on you this time." England groaned as they continued to exit the building. But he didn't get covered in popcorn as America had promised but rather a jumbo cup of cola covered him from head to toe.

What fun!

- - -

Russia climbed the ladder to put his book back on the top shelf. He owned his very own library jam packed with books of every kind and the book he'd just finished hadn't been anything special. Just an old Russian Viking story. Similarly plotted to Beowulf except that the hero didn't die and he didn't have any children to any freaky looking Angelina Jolie demons. Honestly, that movie was a joke.

But just as he had put the book back and prepared to climb back down, his pain shot back and he slipped on the rungs of the ladder.

Prussia cried out. Why the hell had Russia just let go of the ladder? He'd hit the ground and crumpled without a sound.

Lithuania had heard the albino's cry and come running. When he saw the large nation immobile on the floor he gasped and ran over to him. He knelt down and pulled Russia into a sitting position and used his scarf to wipe away a thin trail of blood running from the corner of the silver haired man's mouth. He was unconscious.

"Prussia? Can you help me carry him to his room?"

The albino just nodded, still recovering from the initial shock, and ran over to them. It was slightly awkward carrying the large man between them but they managed to get him to his bed where Lithuania rolled him onto his back and took off his coat and shirt.

"What are you doing?" Prussia asked as the boy started to run his hands over Russia's old and new bruises.

"He won't let me look at his injuries when he's awake… I'm taking this opportunity to go over his wounds and find ways to take away the pain and make him heal faster." Lithuania smiled sadly. "He's got two broken ribs, probably from his fall, a twisted ankle from last night not to mention… he's still got a bullet lodged in his shoulder… Do you have a pen or something I could borrow?"

Prussia didn't so Lithuania settled for just using his fingers though it would just make the injury a bit more painful.

Using two of his fingers to widen the bloodied and drying bullet puncture, he used his index finger to dig for the bullet.

From where he was standing, Prussia could hear the noise of thick blood being moved around by flesh, he could see the blood covering Lithuania's hand and Russia's arm and he could see Russia waking up from his injury induced sleep.

"Got it!" Lithuania said and held up the bloodied bullet for Prussia to see. He knew the make. German.

Russia's violet eye's opened to see Lithuania sitting half on top of him with a tiny metal object in his blood covered hand.

"…Li… Lithuania…" He said. The boy noticed he was awake and got off of him gently but quickly.

"Sorry Mr. Ivan but you needed medical attention."

"… Thank you… Did you send…"

"The vodka export to Ireland was sent off an hour ago. You should already know that sir. You were there with me and Estonia."

Russia nodded and smiled. "We have to help… America now…"

"Sir… You can't afford to keep helping other nations… It's making you leave us faster…"

"Don't be greedy… America needs help… England and France have been giving him problems…"

"But Sir…"

"You will do as I say, Da?"

"… Yes sir…" Lithuania sighed. As he was closing the door behind him and Prussia he thought he heard Russia whisper something about America but he wasn't entirely sure.

- - -

_Ummmm… __What do I have to say? Well, firstly I strongly argue against myself as Beowolf was a good movie but still highly strange and not as good as I thought it to be. _

_Genetically unfair hormones provoked the creation of this monstrosity of a fan fiction. Do forgive me but this is not the end. The end itself is already in my mind but every time I think of it I end up crying sadistically. _

_Even though the end is already made up I would like to hear what you think will happen and who knows? Maybe I might take a particular liking to one of your suggestions and the story will warp to your liking. _

_Also, I would like a vote on whether or not I should collab a story. Hetalia crossed with The Road to Eldorado by Disney. _

_Hmmm… One last thing, this is my fourth story for Hetalia and I have discovered through it that I have a habit of killing or severely injuring the characters that the fiction is set on._

_Please review and you get your own internet gilbird or mochi… your choice._

_Prussian Mongrel loves you all!!!! ^ ^ _

_PS When I read this out loud to myself I sound like a cheap advertisement. What a day… _


	2. No Turning Back

_Hey, second chapter but I won't say much here. I save the theatrics for the end…_

- - -

Russia jerked awake… Covered in a cold sheen of sweat and panting heavily. It had been two weeks since the UN meeting where he had learned of America's problems and he had been aggravated by it ever since.

England was a dick head who was completely careless and over looked the things he already had.

As for France… well, France was France. A horny bastard who was only in anything for porn and sex. But Russia wasn't going to judge him too hard as it was just his nature and who knew? Maybe he did hold some feelings for England and not just in the bodily way. But another thing Russia didn't want to do was try to understand the Frenchman's mind. Talk about shit scary.

No… What really pissed Ivan off was that England overlooked America to get what he wanted and Alfred was stupid enough to show fake optimism and say that everything was alright and that England really loved him and that he would stop cheating on him soon. Russia knew better.

Outside the window, the Russian saw the pink hints of light behind snow clouds. Sunrise. There was no point in going back to sleep. He had things to do. Like worry about what would happen to Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia when he was gone? And what would become of Ukraine without her little brother's help?

All of these things Russia had to worry about. Not to mention everything else that was on his mind. He could only pray that the person he would be handing what was left of his land to would continue to care for the Baltics and his older sister until they could make it on their own.

As for everything else… well… he only had a short amount of time to fix those problems.

It had been one month since he had been running for his life from an angry and determined Germany. And only two weeks since he'd almost lost that race when he'd gone to visit Ukraine.

It was getting harder and harder to escape. He could feel his strength draining more everyday, but despite Lithuania's pleas for him to stay home to be safe, he continued about his daily business as if it was all behind him.

Pulling on some clothes, Ivan left his room, preparing to go to the kitchen to find something to eat. He didn't want to wake the Baltics or Prussia up, so he walked as quietly as he could to the kitchen but when he got there was surprised to find Lithuania already awake and preparing breakfast for everyone.

Russia had asked once what time Lithuania woke up and he had been answered with early, but he'd never thought it would be this early.

"Good morning sir." The boy said cheerfully. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"… Anything. What are you making now?"

"Um… Scrambled eggs and bacon with fresh bread… Do you want some?"

"Da. Thank you Toris." Lithuania smiled warmly and continued with what he was doing. Russia sat down at the small wooden table and waited in silence.

Silence was a good thing at some points in time. Good for thinking and just enjoying another person's company.

But silence was a bad thing too. It allowed bad thoughts and memories to come to mind. And it was in silence that pain usually comes to Russia.

And it came to him this time as well. However, he did not wish to make Toris worry and so he tried his best to conceal the agony by sitting still and staring into space like a statue.

After a few minutes of this seemingly successful charade, Prussia walked into the room rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child. God, everyone it seemed woke before Ivan, for just behind Gilbert, following him like a lost chick, was Latvia.

The boy looked over to Russia and instantly saw through his act. He knew he was in pain. Ivan could see it on the boy's face, but how he had seen it he'd never know.

"What are you now, made of stone?" Prussia taunted him as he did every morning, trying to make him lose his temper so he became the sadistic creature people stereotyped him to be.

Russia didn't answer.

"Huh, so you're ignoring me now. That's tactful." He voice was thick with sarcasm. If you want to get any where with me Russia then you're going to have to do more than just sit there and look at the wall. You of all people know that I'm an attention seeker and so it is my duty to seek attention.

Coz if I don't get the attention I seek then I just won't like you anymore."

Ivan opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out, he cried out painfully and keeled over, falling off of the chair and onto the floor with all his weight.

Prussia, Latvia and Lithuania all ran over and were soon kneeling beside him. His eyes half closed, he was shaking from the agony. Yet he still looked at Prussia with those dulling jeweled eyes and smiled.

"When did you ever like me…?"

Toris and Raivis worked together to help him up and began leading him back to his room with their support, leaving Gilbert sitting on the floor of the kitchen.

No. He'd never liked Russia. And when he came to think of it, very few others did as well.

He tried to count how many people liked Russia other than the Baltics and his sisters.

There was Italy, but, the boy pitied him for some reason and feared or was nice to everyone. So that cut him out of the picture.

Ireland and Scotland had harbored him from England when he was a Viking with Sweden and they still had close ties with him today. So that was two. Three if you count the fact that Ivan was only a Viking because Sweden was his cousin and he'd taken care of the old warriors when they'd needed help and refuge. Eventually they had mingled with his people.

Then there was China. They were, like, communist buddies or something and Yao always brought sweets round for Ivan, which he in turn shared back with everyone.

So that made four. So, who else? He was pretty sure he heard Russia talking with Lithuania about someone the other day… but who?

"… Oh, yeah! He's friends with Russia…" Prussia picked himself up off the floor and went looking for a telephone. Make that five…

- - -

Toris sighed as he cleaned the metal basin out.

Once they had gotten Russia back to his room, the large man had keeled over again and began to cough up blood. And lots of it too.

Raivis, who had been helping Lithuania more and more in the past few months, acted quickly and grabbed the basin. As their master had been in pain, and retching up his own blood, Latvia had sat and comforted him. Meanwhile, Toris had just stood there, too shocked to react.

And now, as he cleaned the basin in the bath, he felt completely useless. And when he saw the water running with red, he dropped the metal noisily and broke down crying.

Curious as to what had made the noise, Estonia appeared in the doorway. He knelt down in front of the crying Lithuanian and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hush now. You don't want to wake him up. Even if he is sleeping fitfully, at least he is resting."

"I'm sorry Eduard… and I would have washed it in the laundry or another bathroom at least, but, I just don't want to leave him… I mean, I just feel so useless. I used to be able to make him feel better whenever he was sick or in pain and… and… and now, whenever he hurts, I can't do a thing for him…"

Eduard smiled and turned the tap to the bath off so no more water was wasted.

"Go and get some sleep Toris. You have been pushing yourself too hard and could use the rest. Maybe that's why you aren't feeling too well yourself… and don't worry, if he wakes up or anything happens, I'll be sure to get you right away."

Lithuania nodded and rubbed his eyes. Maybe some rest was what he needed.

- - -

What was early morning for Russia was late night for England.

He and America were currently sitting on his couch watching a late night movie. Somewhere through the film, Alfred ended up resting his head in Arthur's lap, the Englishman left stroking his hair absentmindedly.

It was one of the nicer times between them, but during one add break, England sighed.

"Eh? What's up Iggy?" America asked looking up at his past mentor, current lover.

"You're asking what's wrong with me? I'm fine. What's wrong with you, Alfred? Did I mess up in cooking again?"

"Huh? No, your cooking is great Arthur!" BULLSHIT!!! He only said it because Arthur never admitted his cooking was bad which meant he was really worried about Alfred.

"Then, what? For the past couple of weeks you've been really down. Your quiet and you don't eat so much anymore. You're getting really thin. Too thin."

The American sighed.

"It's just… just something Ivan said to me at the last meeting…"

"That big oaf… did he threaten you? Did he hurt you?"

"Eh? No… He just said something really sad… It made me pity him and I think I understand him a bit better now…"

"… Pity him? Alfred… You of all people know how he oppresses the Baltics and prevents them from becoming independent. Remember the Cold War?"

"… I… ah… yeah, I do…" He looked away again.

"Alfred… What happened between me and Francis…? You know I'm sorry…"

America sat up.

"You said that before England… but it happened again. You apologized for that too… but… the same thing keeps happening… I just… I dunno… Am I doing something wrong for you Arthur…? Is it something about me that is making you take refuge with Francis…?" He looked at the Britt, breaking the man's heart with anguished sapphire eyes. "…Why… why don't you just leave me for him…?"

"…"

In truth, Arthur had nothing to say for himself. He didn't even know why he always ended up in the Frenchman's bed. He hated the man. And he loved Alfred.

The American's mobile rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, standing and leaving the room to answer it. Arthur looked after him worriedly.

"Hello? Hero speaking." He said without one ounce of enthusiasm.

"_Hey, it's Prussia."_

"Prussia? But doesn't Ivan keep you locked up or something?"

"_Pffft… I'm allowed to go wherever I want as long as it's inside the grounds. Anyway, that's not the point my friend. Russia's just had a lapse of pain from his land tearing itself away from him. He's not got long to live and I think it would be awesome if you could come over and spend some time with him._

_Look, I don't like the guy and that's the point. Not many people do. He needs those who care about him around him. People like me would just cause him more pain."_

"Why me? What about Ireland or Scotland or one of his other friends?"

"_Counting you and discluding his sisters and Baltics, he's only five people out there. Maybe four, coz I'm not too sure about Sweden."_There was a brief pause._ "C'mon, you're the only one of his outside friends who knows that he's dieing and yet, you're the only one who hasn't visited him. Please America-…"_

Alfred hung up. He didn't want to hear any more.

- - -

Ok, so Toris didn't exactly go to bed like Eduard had asked him to. Instead he was scrubbing the floor to the entryway for the umpteenth time, and for some reason he couldn't quite comprehend, Prussia was sitting near there door with a highly upset expression, watching the Lithuanian work.

"What's wrong Prussia?" Lithuania sat up straight and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm tiredly. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are worried for Master Ivan. It's as if you are greatly saddened by the fact that he is coming to the end of his life…"

"What…?! No… I hate him. I couldn't hate anyone more…"

"Yes, yes… as you've told us a thousand times over. What's really bothering you Gilbert?"

"… Ah… well… when he collapsed in the kitchen, he looked so pitiful… he was in no state to do so, but… he still managed that smile he always wears despite his obvious pain, and made a point of reminding me that I didn't like him…"

"But he always replies to you like that… and you've never been this way before…"

"… When you and Latvia took him back to his room… I tried to think of who it is that does like him. But, I could only think of five people. Four really… but, maybe it's only three now… I called America since he is the only person who doesn't live here that knows Russia is dieing yet he never visits… But… he just cut the call off, like he didn't care… How can some one be so… I mean… I wouldn't be so…"

"Really Prussia…? If other people knew, do you think that they would be over and filled with pity for him? Look at yourself. You've known for months that he's dieing and yet you still taunt him. People think he is a sadistic creature and may see his pain and suffering as a just punishment…"

Prussia went to reply, but couldn't think of what to say next. I made perfect sense.

There was a knock at the door and both Lithuania and Prussia were too stunned to answer. It was silent and still for a few minutes… but then the door burst open and Gilbert and Toris shielded their eyes from the penetrating outside light.

"What the…" Toris said. He feared that Germany or another nation who was out to get Russia had made it through the wall that protected Russia's palace and the surrounding grounds and woodland.

But his eyes adjusted quickly and he saw America standing in the doorway.

The blonde walked over to him and knelt down in front of him resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Where is Ivan?" He asked a little forcefully.

"… uh… um… He's in his room…"

"Right… thank you."

He stood up and walked off.

"Wait! You don't know what room is his…" Toris tried to tell Alfred, but he had already gone off into the house.

- - -

Ok, so maybe America should have asked which room Ivan was in first.

He checked at least seven different rooms and found them empty.

But when he came to the eighteenth door, he knew it was Ivan's room. He didn't know how, he just knew.

He turned the handle slowly and stepped into the room.

"… Alfred?" Estonia was sitting in a chair beside Ivan's bed where the Russian was asleep with a half grimace over his face.

"It's ok Eduard." Alfred smiled. He looked past the boy at Russia. "Can I be alone with him for awhile?"

"I'm sorry… but in his state, Master Ivan is extremely vulnerable and he has many enemies out there who would like to hurt him… I can't leave him alone with you…"

"… But… I don't give a fuck about that. Can't you see I don't have any weapons? Search me if you want. It's just… I… Look, I'm not here to hurt him, Ok…"

Estonia sighed. "Alright… I have things to do anyway… just please… don't hurt him."

The boy stood and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Alfred alone with Ivan.

The blonde walked over and sat in the seat beside Russia's bed.

Ivan grimaced and shifted in his sleep slightly. Alfred caught onto his hand, holding it between both of his.

"Hey, Ivan… I don't know if you can hear me and this is going to sound really stupid, but… I'm gonna do anything I can to take the pain away… I'm gonna make you feel better, alright…"

He took one hand away from the Russian's and rested it on the side of his face gently. The larger man's expression softened almost immediately and he sighed.

"… Ivan…?"

Russia opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times before he saw Alfred properly.

"… America…?"

America sighed with an unknown relief and smiled.

"… Yeah… It's me Ivan…"

He began crying and turned his head to kiss America's palm.

Alfred bit his bottom lip and Ivan pulled him down off the chair so that they were laying side by side, the Russian slightly on top of him.

"… Please don't hate me…" Russia whispered and leant down and kissed Alfred.

- - -

Arthur glared at the television screen as the credits for the movie ran up the screen.

"_Who was that?" Arthur asked._

"_Prussia."_

_America turned for the door, pocketing his phone._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to visit Ivan… I'll be back later."_

"_Ok… See you then… Do you want me to get you anything for breakfast for when you get back?"_

"_Actually… I'll be back to get my things and then I'll be leaving again… Sorry Arthur…"_

_Alfred looked at him sadly and left._

England threw his cup at the television and the screen crackled noisily and went black as the tea soaked into its circuits.

"… Dammit… America…" He wiped his eyes and grit his teeth together. He was going to make Ivan pay for taking the man he loved way.

- - -

_That is the second chapter… FINALLY!!!_

_Hope you liked it and can sort of see where the story is headed. As a hint… the story has both a happy and sad ending…_

_Prussian Mongrel_

_Oh, yeah, the shiny green button below… it leads you to a special box that lets you tell me what you think of my story._

_Also, on a final not, there are not many readers for this story and if it isn't any trouble could you please recommend this to anyone who may be interested. Sorry if this is a hassle for you…_

_I LUV U ALLLL…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 _


	3. Hallucinations & Mere Conveniance

_Okie dokie, so… third chapter, and here we go! Thank you very muchly to all those wh__o reviewed the last two chapters and I apologize for the incredible lateness. Here is hoping for much more ego patting and being dragged down from my high… In other words… REVIEW!_

This is the song that inspired me to finally do this chapter. Is in America's POV. If anyone here is inspired to do an epic You Tube video to this for me then I will be extremely grateful for eternity and one day more… :3 But you don't have to, is just pure laziness to do it myself.

When the sky is grey;

And it looks like rain;

Just think of me;

And I'll come runnin' from wherever I am;

Just as fast as I can;

How could I;

Ever stand by;

And watch all your hopes and your dreams just die;

On my word;

I'll be there soon;

I'm commin' to the rescue;

That's the way a woman feels;

She'll walk through fire;

If she has to;

That's the way a woman feels;

When she loves someone;

Like I love you;

When the lightning strikes;

And the thunder rolls;

And you can't find;

Shelter from the cold;

If you close your eyes and say a prayer;

I'll be there;

How could I;

Turn away;

From the one who's life I'd die to save;

There's no sacrifice;

To bring to me;

And you are the reason;

That's the way a woman feels;

She'll walk through fire;

If she has to;

That's the way a woman feels;

When she loves someone;

She'll be there for you

(Repeat)

How could I;

Ever stand by;

And watch all your hopes and your dreams just die;

On my word;

I'll be there soon;

I'm commin' to the rescue;

That's the way a woman feels;

She'll walk through fire;

If she has to;

That's the way a woman feels;

When she loves someone;

Like I love you;

Like I love you baby;

That's the way a woman feels;

Oh, baby;

She'll walk through fire;

For her desire;

That's the way a woman feels;

When you love someone;

When you love someone;

That's the way a woman feels;

The way a woman feels;

That's the way a woman feels;

Yes I do! Oh;

The way a woman feels;

(Fade Out)

**That's the way a woman feels- Performed by Tina Arena**

It took me forever to get these lyrics as I got them through listening intently to my iPod, so please don't scold me if there are any mistakes… just kindly notify and correct me please. ^. ^

Toris pushed the door to Russia's room open, being careful not to spill the food off of the tray he was carrying.

"It's lunch time Mister Ivan…"

The Lithuanian stopped dead when he saw Russia's bed.

The tray made a light click as he set it down on a table near the door and America looked over his shoulder at the boy, a deep red blush covering the self proclaimed hero's face.

"He's… He's asleep." Alfred said, shifting the sleeve of his bomber jacket as he moved slightly under Ivan's protecting arm.

Lithuania walked over and smiled.

"He hasn't slept so peacefully in a long time. What did you do?" His tone was friendly.

"I don't really know… He was in a lot of pain and he woke up. He saw me and… well, he sort of fell asleep while we were talking. I, uh… I didn't want to wake him up."

Toris sighed with a smile as though Alfred was a child who had seriously misunderstood something.

"I think he's too deep asleep to be woken up so lightly. I'm guessing you need to relieve yourself." He said.

Alfred smiled awkwardly and nodded. Toris rolled his eyes and helped him out from under Ivan's arm.

As soon as he was free and standing up, the American dashed of to the bathroom. Toris chuckled quietly so as not to wake up Ivan and shook his head.

"I guess I should take the food back to the kitchen and heat it up for you later Mr. Ivan." The boy thought out loud to himself.

Ivan made a small noise as he stretched in his sleep before turning to lie on his other side, placing his back to Toris and he pulled the blanket with him.

Out of habit from the past year, the Lithuanian rested his hand lightly on the Russian's forehead to check his temperature.

It was still high… but he wasn't sweating anymore and definitely not shivering. Toris smiled again.

"Maybe having better relations with other nations rather than having them believe you are unkind is the cure for this illness." He smiled as Ivan moved his hand unconsciously as if to swat away an annoying fly. It ended up resting on his forehead and Toris moved it back to rest with his other hand where his fingers curled slightly just in front of his face. "Maybe you should try making more friends."

"What did you want to see us for today Arthur? It's not like you to be so hasty in calling a meeting of any sort." Ludwig said as the Englishman sat in the seat across from the taller blonde.

At his left side, Feliciano Ve-d quietly, holding onto his hand and leaning against his shoulder, even though Ludwig had told him not to, because it was long past his siesta time and he wasn't used to being awake during this time of day. It was the only reason he was being lenient with the boy now and not scolding him for ignoring him.

At his left side sat Kiku. Proud and sitting in his seat, though withdrawn and quiet as he watched the lone Englishman from across the table.

Ludwig himself was wary. But irritated as well because he hadn't been sleeping much and also, the only reason for agreeing to Arthur's private meeting request, that his curiosity had gotten the better of him for once.

"I'm sorry if it's a bad time to ask this of you but I think you'll agree to what I have to offer. I want to form an alliance."

There was a moment of silence that was broken by Kiku.

"An alliance…? What would we want to form an alliance with Arthur-san for? How would we benefit and are we the only ones to be in this alliance…?"

"Antonio and Francis are already a part of it… And it's only temporary. You need only to put away any rivalries you may have for about one month. And the benefit, Kiku, is that there will be the riddance of a common enemy. One we could all do without."

"A month…? That is quite a short alliance Arthur." Ludwig said. "Who is this common enemy…?" He asked with a wary edge to his voice.

"Ivan."

Feliciano sat up, alert. "Why does Arthur want to kill Ivan…?" The boy did not like the thought of war and fighting and the three around him thought for the fact that it would be against Ivan whom he was terrified of.

"… He… He took Alfred away from me…"

"So you're doing this all for revenge!" Ludwig snapped and Arthur cringed before glaring at the German.

"Aren't you…? Everyone knows that every chance you get you make an attempt on Ivan's life. And everyone knows you can't do it alone. We all know you do it to get Prussia back. And Antonio and Francis, they joined to get Gilbert back as well… Think of this alliance as a means to help you and not for my revenge."

Arthur stood up and Ludwig did as well. Their meeting was nearly over except for the fact that Ludwig was the one who chose if Germany, Japan and Italy joined the alliance and waged war on Ivan and the rest of Russia.

With a sigh and a furrowed brow, Ludwig reached out and shook hands with Arthur.

"Consider this alliance approved of us Arthur."

"Thank you Ludwig. You won't regret this."

None of them heard Feliciano behind them mumble. "We will regret this… All of us."

"Thanks for the food Toris. You didn't have to cook for me." Alfred said at the small kitchen table as he ate.

"Nonsense Alfred. You are a guest of Mr. Ivan's. It is my duty to care for those under his roof even if only for a few hours." The Lithuanian smiled and tilted his head as he cleaned the few dishes he had used to make dinner for the American.

Alfred looked at him with a slight confusion about him.

"Toris…? If Ivan is kind to you three, well, I mean, if he's not the way he's been made out… Why do you call him 'Mr.' Ivan…?"

Toris giggled and faced Alfred as he dried a plate.

"Respect. When we Baltics first came to live under his roof, we thought he would be as everyone said. Cold hearted and cruel. But on our first night here he said that if we wished to leave then he would let us do so… but he wanted to take care of us first if we allowed him to.

We were still scared, especially Raivis, but he needed someone to rely on. Latvia is only a small country. Raivis didn't have to rely on Mr. Ivan… but he needed to. And Eduard and I decided to stay with him under this roof.

As the years passed, we came to respect our host and we'd do anything for him. Even as he is dieing and no longer able to support Raivis and Latvia properly, we still stay. And we shall until his end. He doesn't deserve to be alone… and especially not now."

The Lithuanian paused before he sighed and continued with the dishes.

"… I guess I feel the same. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." Alfred smiled and he knew that Toris would be as well. Both nations heard the kitchen door creak open and they looked to see Ivan walk into the room slowly.

The Russian said nothing and shuffled over to the table to sit beside Alfred. His expression was devoid of any emotion and he seemed to be staring at a knot in the wood of the table's surface.

"Do you want something to eat Mr. Ivan?" Toris asked and the silver haired Russian nodded slowly. Toris smiled and proceeded to heat up the food he had taken to his room earlier.

As he did so, Alfred looked at the larger male, wondering why he said nothing. Why he just sat there and ignored him.

"Ivan…? Did I do something wrong…?" The American asked and when he received no reply looked down at his food as listless as Ivan.

"Huh…? What's wrong Alfred?" Toris asked. The American looked at him like he was stupid. The Lithuanian looked to the blonde and Ivan and back again and failed to suppress a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" Alfred asked, a little angry and hurt inside, feeling like a bit of a fool.

"Mr. Ivan's is still asleep Alfred." Toris giggled again.

Alfred looked at Ivan and the frowned a bit. "So… what? He's sleep-walking…?"

Toris nodded with a smile and looked over at the food he had been heating up. "Well, his food is ready… Do you want to wake him up while I serve it out…?"

Feeling like a greater idiot, Alfred nodded and turned back to Ivan. He rested a hand on his arm and shook it slightly. "Ivan… uh, Toris made you some dinner… Um… Do you want to wake up and eat some of it…?"

Ivan sighed and closed his eyes before blinking a couple of times and open his eyes properly and looking around the room. He felt something on his arm and turned to see Alfred. But he was surprised and jumped, falling backwards off of his chair.

"Uh…? Ivan…?" Alfred frowned and tilted his head, but panic took over him when the Russian started crying. "Whoa! Shit! Did you hurt yourself or something…?"

Ivan shook his head and smiled, sitting up and bracing the blonde that now crouched at his side.

Toris chuckled quietly and left the room.

"I'm sorry Alfred… but I thought I had imagined that you were here…" He chuckled at the puzzled expression of the American. He'd have to explain about the hallucinations that would plague him in the height o his fevers. But for now he only wanted to enjoy the company that this proud spirit had to offer.

"Whatever… Glad you're back among the living you big freak of nature…" Alfred smiled and held onto the larger nation, holding onto his hair and scarf. "And… don't sleep walk again… It's creepy… like you're possessed or somethin."

Alfred shuddered and Ivan laughed.

Arthur had gone a long while ago and Feliciano was asleep. Ludwig and Kiku were still at the German's dining room table, musing over Arthur's offer.

Kiku stared at a knot in the wood of the pine table. He knew Ludwig liked nice neat modern things, but he'd occasionally busy himself with repairing an antique. This table had survived bombing in Berlin which is why he had salvaged it and repaired it.

The Asian swallowed and fidgeted with his thumbs. So unlike him to fidget and he hoped it would go unnoticed. But Ludwig had a keen eye, and he caught onto Kiku's uneasiness… easily.

"Something wrong Kiku?" Ludwig asked and Kiku shuddered. He was good friends with the blonde… But if he voiced his own opinions at that moment about their current situation... He would be walking a very dangerous line.

"I-I'm just wondering… whether or not this alliance, even if only short… if it is a good thing…" Well the Asian couldn't go completely unheard could he.

"It is all well and good for now Kiku. Arthur merely wants to hurt Ivan for taking Alfred away… But I couldn't care less about his stupid school girl problems. Ivan is holding my bruder against his will. I just want Gilbert out and back home, so it is a thing of mere convenience Kiku…" He paused and frowned, creasing his brow. "I thought you hated Ivan Kiku. I remember you tried to kill him yourself when I arranged a meeting during the war."

Kiku nodded quickly and smiled nervously. "He's a resilient fool isn't he…? Even considering the state he's i-…" Kiku caught himself, but too late. Yao had made him swear to keep it a secret.

"State? Is something wrong with Ivan, Kiku…? Is he sick…?" Ludwig asked frowning. He was not the sort to take advantage of people. And what Kiku said next decided the Russian's fate.

Oh how things may have been different if Kiku had replied differently. Ivan may have had a chance to live. He'd marry Alfred and they'd have a family. Arthur would move on and find comfort in Francis. Gilbert would be returned to them all in no less than six months with a piece of Russia to start rebuilding himself as a nation. Everyone would see the unveiling of the true Ivan. The one who enjoyed fresh bread and borscht in winter. The one who loved sunflowers. They would all see an Ivan that would be a main contributor to the future of them all.

But things could not be blissful. Thing would not have a happy ending for many years. And all because of the words Kiku spoke to Ludwig at this moment.

"No… Ivan is fine. To the best of my knowledge."

_Sorry for the short length of this chapter but I postponed too long and you are probably all out to get me so I thought I should get this up as soon as possible. Besides, ends on a cool cliff hanger… in my eyes anyway. _

_PLZ review and I hope you like._

_Much more juicy bits to com and there will be strong reference to YAOI, but I'm not adding a Yaoi scene in here. If you wanna write one then go ahead but I wanna read it… I'm a perv and I'm proud of._

_Fanarts are always welcome but u might have to email them to me coz my computer won't let me into deviantArt or PhotoBucket… ;;n;;_

_Lovin all thos who review and if you didn't know, Ivan does die and Alfred ends up with Arthur again many years later._


	4. Pasta and Caviar

_Ok…__ so… _

_This is the song that I am listening to right now… no the one that inspired this chapter but… believe what you want. Is Anastasia anyway~_

_Dancing bears, _

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song,_

_Someone sings,_

_Once upon a December,_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

_(Instrumental)_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

_Far Away,_

_Long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart, _

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember,_

_And a song,_

_Someone sings,_

_Once upon a December~ Anastasia_

_Ok… Now I am going to incorporate this into the chapter… _

… _Shut up and don't flame me for it… And if the breaks between scenes haven't been showing up then I apologize and I shall be trying to fix this problem. ;; n;; _

_Btw~ Italics is memories or my comments at the start and end, other wise my comments will be in brackets. __**Bold**__ is dreams and normal is… well, normal…:3 _

_Oh! And I borrowed one of your suggestions…. I'm sorry I don't remember your name as the internet was cut off for a bit while I started writing this and I didn't remember your name, but I will thank you at the end of this story because I will have gotten the internet back on by then~ :3 3 3_

**Alfred was wondering aimlessly through the snow. He was looking for someone… but he couldn't quite recall who.**

**There was snow and bland white silence everywhere and it chilled him to the bone in more than one way.**

**This was too much like that time when he was a little kid and had wandered off, away from Arthur, and gotten lost. Maybe that's who he was looking for. **

"**Arthur? ARTHUR! Where are you…?" He called out and stumbled, pulling his coat closer. Wait… he wore a jacket. And a bomber jacket. So why was he wearing a coat? And Ivan's coat none the less. He panicked a little bit; confused as to the predicament he was in. He called out the Englishman's name again. No reply of any sort. So he called out Ivan's name, his voice ringing through the chilled air. **

**As soon as the aftermath of his cry echoed into silence, he heard what reminded him of gun shots. Red pooled at his feet and the blizzard stopped quite completely, revealing the sky and his surroundings. A barren white wasteland with a few old twisted trees. In front of him, lying on the ground, he saw Ivan.**

**He smirked. "What are you doing down their silly…?" He said.**

**The Russian looked up at him and smiled, groaning slightly as he did so. "…Alfred… It… It appears I have…" The silver haired man groaned. "… I wish I hadn't though… I had a few days left that I would have liked to spend with you…" Alfred watched him cough up blood that pooled and splashed in the snow at his feet. The blonde panicked.**

"**But…. But you have two months to live… Two months to try to find the solution… It's too soon to…" The American broke down crying and collapsed onto his knees. Ivan reached up and touched his face and Alfred pulled his head onto is lap and stroked the platinum hair. Tears fell and dampened the Russian's hair. Ivan continued stroking his face, tracing the lines of his cheekbones, his eyebrows, nose… lips. And Alfred began sobbing hard, holding onto the Russian as if he refused to lose him.**

"**It is alright my little love… You cannot always be a Hero…" The light dimmed in the amethyst eyes and Ivan's hands fell away from the blonde's face, arms falling uselessly to the ground. **

**Alfred's tears turned angry, still sad and distraught, but now he was angry. How could Ivan be so accepting of his death? Was it what he wished for…? Did he want to die?**

**Looking up, Alfred saw someone standing before them. Gilbert. He was holding a shovel.**

**Alfred stood up, careful to rest Ivan's head down softly and he looked at the Prussian.**

"**Can you please help me Gilbert…?" The American said and the albino threw the shovel at him. He caught it and the red eyed ex-nation smiled. **

"**You'll be needing this." He said almost vaguely and turned to walk away. A rifle was slung across his back and a tiny tendril of smoke curled its way into the air from the barrel of the gun. As the shocked American stood there, realizing what had happened. The blizzard returned and Alfred lost sight of him.**

**And then he started screaming, screaming bloody murder on the Prussian's name.**

**He wanted to go after Gilbert and kill him, tear him to shreds, but he didn't want to leave Ivan.**

**He came to realize that there was a sunflower field a few meters away. It was frozen in the blizzard. In pristine condition and it would never change. The cold had taken the life of the beautiful golden flowers, but it would never let them go, keeping them in a forever standstill. **

**Using all of his strength, Alfred took the lifeless Russian to the field and began plowing a hole into the frozen soil with the blunt shovel. His frustration began to eat at him again and he just started hitting the stupid ground, screaming and bleary tears racing down his frost bitten cheeks. He was hitting the ground so hard that the wooden handle snapped and he fell to his knees, clawing at the frozen dirt until his fingers were torn and bleeding covered in dirt and frost. **

**Why…? Why had Ivan had to die…? Why couldn't he even bury him under the gaze of the flowers that brightened up his existence?**

**Alfred looked over at Ivan and crawled over to the big man, who looked to be sleeping on his side due to the way Alfred had left him to dig.**

**The American sobbed and curled up beside the Russian. Arranging them so that the dead man's arms were around him. He looked up at the lifeless face, perfect features frozen in death. His own blood tainting those features as he touched his face. He pushed himself forward and brought their lips together. More hot tears rolled down his face and he pulled away when there was no response. He sighed and rested his head under Ivan's chin. **

**Within the hour he would be too weak to move from blood loss at his finger tips. Two hours and he would be burning up a fever. Three hours and the blizzard would claim his life. And one week later would a traveler come by and discover them in their final embrace, covered in each other's blood. They'd be reported to the media, filed as a murder case when they found the bullets. But the fact that the two were frozen would guarantee that they could not be removed from each other's hold. Their 'story' would be posted in newspapers around the world and every other nation would know about it. Though they may never know that it was Gilbert who did it, Arthur, Ludwig, Kiku, Yao… they would all know that two of their number had been lost forever. **

Alfred sat up suddenly; bright light piercing his sight before he was ready and he blinked away the confusion, rubbing his eyes tiredly. And then the dream returned to him swiftly. His body shook and a small whimper escaped his lips at the memory. He covered his eyes with one had as he sighed and a few tears fell into his palm.

And then he heard someone else sigh and turned to see Ivan, fast asleep beside him, platinum hair glowing slightly in the morning sunlight. Just to set things straight, nothing occurred between them the previous night. Well, not much anyway. Ivan had eaten his dinner in the kitchen and once both he and Alfred had finished their meals, they had thanked Toris for the food and wandered around the house for small walk. Hand in hand, light snowfall outside the window.

Soon after that they had returned to Ivan's room as he had begun to lean on Alfred a bit, still exhausted. Which the American could understand since Toris had explained that none of the Russian's rests had been peaceful for the past three years. Three years of very little sleep could do very bad things for a person. But Alfred had learned that that's when all this crap had started happening to Ivan.

As he thought about it, he smiled and lay back down, resting his head on the Russian's chest and enquiring to the heart beat within the giant. Like thunder in a storm, each beat that pumped blood through the Russian's veins was like that of rolling thunder.

Alfred smiled. He had said that he had only three months left to live when the American had found out about Ivan's illness. But looking at him now, his skin less flat toned and slightly more colored than the last time he had seen him. His hair was lighter and wavier like healthy hair should be. Maybe there was a way in which he could survive… Maybe they could find a way…

Underneath him, the Russian began to stir with a slight yawn. Alfred smiled and propped himself up on one elbow beside the larger man's head so he wasn't lying on him anymore and was staring straight at his face.

Ivan scrunched his eyelids, as if not wanting to escape the good dream he must've been having. But his features relaxed and he smiled softly, opening his violet eyes slowly to look into Alfred's bright blue. His smile widened just that tiny noticeable only to Alfred bit and he reached out, running his fingers over the younger male's cheek and through his golden sunflower hair.

A shiver ran down his spine at a thought. They hadn't slept together in a completely physical way, but they had slept together and shared the same bed as a couple with nothing more than soft kisses and embraces for the completely first time.

"What…?" Alfred asked with a curious smirk.

Ivan blinked and realized he had been starring off into the distance with a half dazed expression. He refocused on the American and smiled teasingly.

"Nothing I would willingly have you know."

Alfred pouted, leaving the most adorable expression on his face. Ivan giggled.

"You're a pervert…" Alfred stated bluntly and Ivan stopped giggling. His mind had never actually wandered along the lines of having sex with Alfred. He wasn't even sure how someone like him had ended up just being able to have someone to hold and be held in return.

"That may be so…" Ivan smirked again. "… But Gilbert is worse…"

Ivan actually liked his joke that most of the readers probably won't even like. But at the mention of the Prussian's name, Alfred's face went a deathly pale and he was expressionless, unless a few beads of nervous sweat count as expression.

"Did I say something wrong…?" Ivan asked, worried.

Alfred snapped out of it and smiled, albeit a bit withdrawn.

"I just had a nightmare last night… I don't really want to talk about it…" The Russian nodded understandingly. Alfred smiled albeit more for real and leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other's. Warm and alive. A tear rolled down the side of his cheek.

"Why do we have to wake up so early in the morning…?" Francis whined. He hated been awoken from his beauty sleep so roughly not to mention early.

Ludwig growled from annoyance. Feliciano whined less AND was more compliant. Maybe it was because he was used to it and he knew that if he was good he would be able to eat as much pasta for the rest of the day as he wanted. And even Japan had ceased any complaints he had ever had.

But Francis, Antonio, Romano, even Arthur who had suggested this and anyone else in the alliance was complaining thoroughly. Especially Mathias, complaining about having his axe taken away for safety reasons.

"Yeah… and why are we out here anyway Potato Bastard…?" Romano stretched and yawned, very little threat posed in his sleepy voice.

"We're here to train…" Arthur grumbled.

"Whyyyyyyyy~!" Francis whined in the Englishman's ear playfully. Arthur decked him.

"For this whole stupid bloody alliance to work you git!"

"Oh I get it…~" Antonio smiled and tousled a sleepy grumpy Romano's hair. He got punched I the stomach but he was used to it so it had no effect. "Ivan is the strongest nation at the moment and even though we are all teaming up against him, he could still plough through us easily enough. Plus he now has Alfred and the USA on his side and Yao. The Baltics have no choice and Feliks is there because of Toris. Then there is Patrick and all of Ireland plus the Netherlands. Ukraine can't do much and Belarus is just too freakin scary. So in order to have any chance of winning a trophy…" A few people glared at him before he continued. "… We must train up and be stronger because just giving it our best shot won't cut I in this kind of situation."

The Spaniard smiled happily again and Romano rolled his eyes, a light smile on his lips, for his Tomato Bastard had just upstaged that damned Potato Bastard.

Ludwig shook and cleared his head. "Actually… Antonio is right on cue. That is exactly what this is for…" In idiot's words, he thought at the back of his mind. Though he did smile a bit because he had honestly never thought the Happy go lucky half assed Spaniard would come up with so much on his own, though he would have been more surprised and happy if Feliciano had come up with it.

"Hahaha~ No need to praise me Ludwig~ I read through your stuff last night and it was too complicated and…"

"Icky!" Feliciano chimed in and Antonio praised him with a nod and smile.

"… Si~ so I made it better to understand…"

Lovino sniggered at the thought of Ludwig being upstaged by his own words for not being smart enough to hide them properly from is lover. Oh, for making the Potato Bastard squirm, Romano would reward Antonio well later on.

"Uh, yes… well please don't go through my things again…"

"… I shall do as I please~"

Romano held his Spaniard's hand. He would be WELL rewarded later.

"Antonio… if I may contin- HERACULES! Wake up and get rid of those cats!"

Heracles jumped awake, though he had somehow been standing as he slept, and Kiku giggled as he helped his fiancé move the cats back a bit… Just for training.

Ludwig sighed. "Kiku… Arthur…You two are in charge… I have to run an errand…" He turned and left.

Now I was around midday. Alfred was in the kitchen with Toris, peeling vegetables for a small feast they would be having that night. Even the illustrious Gilbert had come out of his room to the smell of food and offered to help so long as 'Braginsky' was outta the way.

Toris needed a few groceries anyway, so Ivan opted to go out and get a few things. He was happy that Gilbert was coming out of his hole and joining in more and Alfred had waved away his mysterious nightmare fears, now easily chatting to Gilbert in the kitchen like they were the best of friends.

Ivan smiled as he walked along. Today was a good day. The sun was out. The people close to him were happy and getting along. He felt much better than he had the da before. And he was able to help Toris out. The poor boy was overworked. Nothing could spoil this day.

"Excuse me…? How much is this…?" The platinum haired man asked an elderly woman who sat behind one of the many stalls of the market place. He could only imagine the look on Toris face when he brought caviar back as a reward for him. Ivan thought the stuff was foul. But Toris loved it and so it was fitting for a present. He would be especially surprised because it wasn't Christmas OR his birthday, yet he was still getting the delicacy.

The lady was kindhearted and smiled up at him. All his people knew who he really was, he never tried to hide it and the people in this region that surrounded his house would never tear themselves away from him as the outer regions had. These people loved him and he loved them. Oh how he dreaded leaving them all behind. These were the kind of people that would be devastated at the loss of a beautiful butterfly. And he especially adored them for the fact that they were Russian and Prussian. They were what kept Gilbert alive, yet he never told the Prussian this. But if these people suffered at the loss of a butterfly or a sunflower, how would they ac when they discovered that he had died?

"300 rubles Mr. Russia~" She smiled up at him. "But for you only 200." She smiled as she lowered the price. Caviar was not too expensive in Russia, still pricey, but easier to come by as it the business thrived on the coast.

"Nonsense." She had already lowered the price that she would lower it for him from. He stooped forward and pushed 1000 rubles into her hands, double what the small tin was really priced as, but as gratitude to her generosity. He slipped the tin in his pocket and bid her good bye before continuing to the butcher's stall.

It was in his sights, a few meters away, when Ivan failed to hear the tell tale gun shot and pain tore through his left shoulder. He was immobile to it though. He noticed it, but didn't cry out or anything, just stood helplessly as he fought the urge to scream. He didn't want to cause panic.

He began breathing calmly and searched, quickly spotting a pair of ice blue eyes staring straight at him. His violet widened in fear that the blue registered and the chase began.

Ivan ran. Why now…? He had forgotten about his petty troubles with the presence of Alfred there to sooth him.

Now he was running for his life yet again. He ducked down a lone alley way to take a short cut but halfway down it, where no one would notice him, a bullet pierced the back of his knee and he collapsed defenselessly. He tried to pick himself up and supported himself against the dirty wall when he managed to cough up a vile mixture of blood and bile.

Ludwig was thoroughly disgusted by what he saw. All the blood and bile. But something was off about the blood, even the blood that left to two bullet wounds he had inflicted. It was too watery and Ivan kept slipping on it as he struggled to get up.

And as it was strangely watery and clear, so it was slightly metallic. It scared the German if any thing ever had in his whole life it was this. It terrified him. Was Ivan another kind of being…? Was he an alien…? NO! That's irrational! Aliens and other worldly beings did not exist.

Then what was wrong with the Russian?

Ludwig's instincts kicked in. He knew that something was wrong. And if he didn't assess it… Ivan could die… But wait! He wanted Ivan dead. He wouldn't have to put up wit the stupid alliance if he left the larger nation to die.

The blond turned to leave…

"Ludwig…" The German froze and turned around, Ivan slipped as he failed to stand up. Yet again, an outsider would interfere on a forked path and Ivan would pay for this interference heavily. But neither couldn't know that. No one knew that there would always be forks in the road that is Ivan's life that would decide his fate. And these other people were only pushing him down the darker road.

"What?" He grit his teeth as Ivan crash back down onto the floor. He got no answer or if he did it was too faint to hear. The German walked over to the Russian and knelt beside him. He was unconscious and so he checked his pulse. Slow.

"Ivan…?"

The Russian opened his eyes and before Ludwig knew it there was a loud crack and his head connected with the wall and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Ivan stared at him, half curled up on the dirty ground. The elderly woman who had sold him the caviar stepped over the German's form and helped her nation up onto his feet.

"My daughter is minding the stall. I'll take you home." She smiled and she supported him as he limped out of the alley way.

"Thank you…"

"Don't mind it. You don't deserve this punishment."

Ivan couldn't say anything else, as he was half asleep on her shoulder, and just endured his lot silently as she guided him back to his house.

Kiku laughed happily as everyone gave a sigh of relief. If they were so tired out by his training schemes… Then how would they fare with Ludwig's? He chuckled again but his smile soon faded. Ludwig had gone to run an errand…

"_Yao… what's wrong…?" Kiku asked as he saw his brother walking the hallways of the UN building, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. _

"_Um… I… You want to attack Ivan don't you…? Aru…" He asked, his voice shaking a bit. _

_Kiku nodded. "You know I hate him… everyone knows I hate him. And a few wouldn't mind joining me…"_

"_Please just leave him alone Kiku… aru~!" Tears were streaming down his face. Kiku knew why Yao cared so much. Everyone did. Van had apparently pushed him away and split the relationship apart. _

"_Just stop protecting him… He's quite capable of handling himself and the only reason you are as such a state as now is that you still love him, but he pushed you away."_

"_He didn't push me away… __**I**__ was the one who broke it apart…"_

"_Why?" Kiku tilted his head. "Why would __**YOU**__ break it off? We all know that you love him above your own life."_

"… _Ivan is very sick Kiku. He only has six months…" Yao caught himself._

"_Yao…" Ivan rounded the corner and stared at the two nations. "What are you talking about…?" He asked curiously._

_Yao looked up at the platinum haired giant and blushed shamefully. _

"_My brother was just telling me why __**HE**__ left__** YOU**__." Kiku said and Yao looked at him like he had said way too much._

_Ivan just looked puzzled but then smiled as if a little sadly. He looked at Yao as if he wanted to reach out to the shamed Chinaman. But then he turned to Kiku._

"… _I am to die in six months Kiku… My own country killing me from the inside, thinning my blood until it is useless with their civil war…" Ivan smiled and tilted his head slightly before turning and walking away as if it was a nice sunny day and he had just gotten a huge field sized bouquet of sunflowers. _

_Kiku started after a minute of thought. ".. Um, Ivan~!" The Russian looked over his shoulder at Kiku stopping and losing his smile. "I'll come by later and we will form an alliance."_

_Ivan smiled and nodded once, barely noticeable, and kept on walking._

Kiku smiled. Only Heracles, Ivan, Yao and he knew of the alliance. The Greek had tagged along and signed it too. But now… they would have to go behind their friend's backs and deliver messages to Ivan to keep him as safe as possible.

Heracles looked up and smiled at him, his cats reattaching themselves to him. He knew what his fiancé was thinking of.

"It's ok Kiku… it is easy for us because we're on both sides." He smiled warmly, and sleepily/lazily, and with it wiped all of Kiku's fears and doubts away.

Gilbert sighed as he looked out of his window towards Berlin. Ivan had come back leaning on some old hag and he was covered in blood.

They hadn't said a word, but he'd gotten his binoculars and scanned the city surrounding them. And he had seen Ludwig briefly, walking out of an alley way rubbing his head and carrying his rifle. He knew that he had shot Ivan and that somehow… Ivan had brought no harm to his younger bruder but instead the old hag had. Fucking resilient Bitch, he thought.

He set the binoculars down and went to see how Ivan was doing. Not good. Toris and the hag ushered him out of the room and he had to sit beside Alfred outside the room on the floor.

Just before he had walked out he had seen Ivan begin to struggle as much as he could in his state as they took his coat and shirt off. Toris had torn the leg of his pant's off so he could get one of the bullets out of his knee.

Ivan was covered in so much blood. Gilbert was used to blood. As once being an Empire, he had gotten used to blood. But it was so thin and watery. Transparent almost.

"Are you alright…?" He asked Alfred who looked up and failed at a convincing smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" The American swallowed.

"Hey don't worry 'bout him. He's a stubborn ass hole and even if he's sick he'll pull through this Fucking mess…" The albino reached out to pat the blond on the back, but Alfred shied away from him and fell silent, hiding his face between his knees.

It was Gilbert's turn to swallow. Had he done something wrong?

"Uh… c'mon… We should go and finish preparing things as a surprise for Toris that way he doesn't have to cook dinner tonight." Alfred looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

Ivan's eyes flashed open. It was dark and he was in pain. He looked over to see the elderly woman who had sold him caviar and possibly saved his life.

"It's alright… You fell asleep a few hours ago Mr. Russia…" She smiled kindly. He sat up and her look turned worried as she tried to get him to sit down.

"Toris..?" He said simply.

"Cooking dinner…"

"Where is my coat?"

She stooped over and picked up his coat, still bloody. She handed it to him. He dug through the pockets and found what he was looking for.

He stood up quite suddenly, surprising her ad she tried to get him to lie back down. He opted for once to ignore one of his people and wandered out of the room in no shirt and a pair of pants with one and a half legs. His leg that he had been shot was half bare, his pants now torn, and his knee heavily bandaged making him limp more so than he would have. His shoulder was also bandaged and he felt more naked without his scarf.

He surprised the Baltics, Gilbert and Alfred when he burst through the door of the kitchen half dressed. But the Russian didn't pay heed to their surprise or the woman behind him. Instead he walked briskly up to Toris and hugged him, pushing something into his hands.

When he pulled away, the boy looked at him in confusion before looking at the object in his hand. He cried out and glomped Ivan, the Russian wincing slightly with a small smile as the tin of caviar was quickly put on the bench.

Behind him he heard Alfred and Gilbert laughing like old friends and all was well.

_Yes caviar is most popularly supplied to the world from Russia and it is eaten in Russia, Lithuania, Ireland and many other European countries, sold cheaper than any other caviar for it is the sweetest and most abundantly collected and tinned. _

_For some reason I kept spelling 'Gilbert' as 'giblet'… _

_What is a giblet…? _

_Well, I have been calling him a juicy delicious bit of flesh that is a fleshy bit off of a chicken. Guess that's why he's got Gilbird. Mmm… Yumm… juicy Delicious fleshy Prussian bits… O.O ok so that sounded wrong, so maybe it is. Don't hate me for having a pervy mind~ ._

_Prussian Mongrel. _

_Ps Any teeny weeny tiny suggestions would be welcome. _

_Pss ILU all reviewers_

_Psss I just farted and I always eat flies… That's what my friend snuck on the computer and said to one of my peeps in America. Not cool. O/O; _


	5. What is this that ails him?

moya lyubov': _my love_

Sovershennyĭ: _perfect_

dorogoĭ: _dear _

_Okay~ Third chapter and to start things off I want to thank all Rp-ers. Apparently I make it possible to hate Kiku… -shrugs- Oh well, but we must keep an eye on this little Asian~ Da?_

_I am so happy, two more review and I shall have twenty~ ^. ^ _

_A few of you have been trying to guess how the end procures and I must say that you are not far from it but you a super cold at the same time. And just to calm you all down, when I said that Alfred and Arthur were getting back together at the end it's like ten years later and Alfred doesn't… Look, why the hell do I do this? Just wait til the end~! _

_And I apologize if Fan fiction is not separating the scenes because I know I have been but the site is deleting them or something…_

_-- BTW: WARNING: ROME GERMANIA IN DIS CHAPPIE~! DON"T LIKE DON"T READ AS IS DA RULE! I LOVE CAPS IN CASE YOU DIIDN'T NOTICE…!_

_/_

"Wow… You were right… Beowulf sucks compared to that story…." Alfred said as Ivan closed the book, the leather bound spine crackling in a deliciously old way.

The two were cuddling on Ivan's bed and the Russian had just been reading to him to pass the time. It had been two days since Ivan's encounter with Ludwig and his condition had taken a dramatic turn for the worst. He was now completely bed ridden and his skin was paler than normal, sickly pale. His eyes were dull and his hair limp and also dull, lacking the golden-silver glow it normally held.

The morning after Ivan had given Toris the small tin of caviar, Alfred had woken early feeling something wet on his cheek. Ivan was still asleep but his pillow was red and blood was running from the corner of his mouth. His expression had been of utmost pain.

That afternoon, Alfred had paid an agonizing visit to Arthur, to collect his things and leave. The Englishman had ignored him, standing in the kitchen sullenly, staring at the kettle as he boiled some water. Alfred had caught his eye just before he left and seen shame, loss, anger and determination. But no words were exchanged between them and the air was thick with tension.

"I knew you would like it…" Ivan said quietly and kissed the golden hair of the American.

"Like it…? I loved it~!" Alfred grinned and held onto the larger hand of the platinum haired man. "And you're really great at telling stories too."

Ivan just smiled. "Sovershennyĭ… Because I have plenty more stories I think you would like… but they're all in Russian."

"Yeah… And I suck at Russian. I should take lessons y'know…? That way we you don't have to talk in English."

"But it would take a long while to learn Russian leet alone read or write it. It is quite complicated."

Alfred shrugged. "If it takes years to learn it then fine. I guess it'll take that long for me to speak to you properly."

Ivan chuckled. "So silly Alfred. I won't be here too much longer." Alfred was quiet and tightened his grip on Ivan slightly. "Hm… What's wrong Alfred…?"

"…Please don't talk about that Ivan… I know that there is a way to save you… I just know it Ok…?"

Ivan smiled and rubbed the blonde's shoulder. "And I suppose that you'll play the Hero in all of this…?"

"Duh~!" Alfred buried his face in Ivan's chest. "Who else can? And I'm gonna be the Hero and save ya, kay?"

Ivan lost his smile when Alfred couldn't see it. But he nodded and whispered. "Da…"

/

Feliciano watched silently as Ludwig cleaned his rifle. The German was troubled and the Italian knew it.

"Ve~ what's wrong Doitsu…?"

Ludwig looked up and frowned. He didn't know if he could tell the Italian what he had seen.

But he was his lover… And to trust each other, they'd have to confide in each other. And Ludwig did trust Feliciano… to an extent.

He beckoned the boy over and the Italian was all too glad to curl up in Ludwig's lap, big strong arms around him, protecting him.

"I shot Ivan… twice…" the look on Feliciano's face was mortified. He knew that the Italian wasn't to keen on taking another nation's life, especially since his Grandfather's death. "Don't worry… I'm most certain that he survived. His people look out for him…" He felt the bruise on the back of his head. "But he was so weak… and his blood was transparent. I've read through every medical book we have but his symptoms aren't recorded anywhere…"

Ludwig wanted to ask Feliciano what he should do, but, and not meaning to insult the boy he loved, he was too happy go lucky… and dense. He had to admit that his lover was very dense.

"What are you going to do…?" Feliciano asked and Ludwig cursed himself in the back of his mind. That was the last question he needed to hear and the only one he needed an answer for.

"… I don't know… How can I answer this Feliciano, if I don't even know what is happening to Ivan?"

And then the strangest look crossed Feliciano's face.

"… Feliciano…? What's wrong…?"

"… Ve… um, sorry Doitsu… I was just thinking…"

/

"… _I am to die in six months Kiku… My own country killing me from the inside, thinning my blood until it is useless with their civil war…" Ivan smiled and tilted his head slightly before turning and walking away as if it was a nice sunny day and he had just gotten a huge field sized bouquet of sunflowers. _

_Kiku started after a minute of thought. ".. Um, Ivan~!" The Russian looked over his shoulder at Kiku stopping and losing his smile. "I'll come by later and we will form an alliance."_

_Ivan smiled and nodded once, barely noticeable, and kept on walking._

_But then something caught the Russian's eye. He looked over and saw a pair of tearful eyes looking up at him. And then the person surprised him by hugging him. Yao and Kiku were both shocked as well. _

"_You can't die Ivan… I don't want you to die like Grandpa Rome did…" Feliciano cried into the larger man's scarf and coat. Ivan wrapped his arms around the boy and smiled._

"_I'll be fine Ita-chan… But it is my time as it was his…" _

"_No~! You can't die! Death is what tears us apart…!"_

_Ivan watched the boy sob into his coat and hugged him a little tighter. _

"_Thankyou for the passionate concern Feliciano… I didn't think people would care… They may even be happy for my death…" _

_Feliciano whimpered at his words…_

_/_

_The Empire turned around to see a small child in white clinging to him with teary eyes. His beloved Grandson, Feliciano. Rome smiled and picked him up. _

"_Awww… What's wrong Feliciano~? Wipe those tears away~" With broad scarred hands, Rome wiped the child's tears away. _

_Feliciano touched one of his recent battle inflicted wounds and the Roman grimaced. Pulling his hand away, they both stared at the clear transparent blood with a slight metallic shine through it that coated the boy's fingers. _

_The child looked at him with questioning eyes and Rome smiled._

"_One day I will have to leave and go and live in the sky." _

"_I don't want you to die!" _

_Feliciano wasn't a child who lived in ignorance. _

_Rome just smiled and kissed his Grandson's forehead. "But it's my time Feliciano… Germania is on his way as well… It's not our choice but it's the people's choice. They don't want to be the Roman Empire any more… They want to be Italy."_

"_But you can't leave me… everyone will come after me and I'll be alone…"_

_Again, Rome smiled lovingly upon his Grandson. "Thankyou for your concern my child… I didn't think many would care… I think that they'd rather my death…" He hugged the boy tightly and began to formulate a plan so that he wouldn't be lonely._

_Germania had a Grandson about Feliciano's age… Maybe he could ask Cupid to do him one last favour…_

_/_

_Germania stood a hill, overlooking his village for what could be the last time. Gilbert was trying to play with his younger brother, but Holy Roman Empire refused and walked over, sitting down beside his Grandfather. Gilbert pouted but ran after a rabbit with his sword and teenager enthusiasm. _

_The little albino held a lot of potential as a warrior and Germania knew he would become a powerful empire one day. But the tall brooding blond knew nothing of his youngest Grandson's future. The boy was quiet and expressed the want to become an Empire clearly. But he took less action and preferred to sit and read._

_What would become of him when the ancient died…?_

_Quite suddenly, an irritating noise grated on his nerves and his attentions were drawn to some flying baby with wings. He wished he was dead right then and there rather than face one of Rome's gods. _

"… _Eros…?" He said, using the cupid's Greek name. His thought's turned to Ancient Greece who would be making preparations for her young child as well. All the Ancient nations were leaving this world for a better place. Unfortunately, the road to that place was painful and would strip away at their living bodies. _

"_Rome sent me~" The cupid said and Germania rolled his eyes with an irritable sigh. Of course he had. _

"_Well… what for…?" The blond could afford to be ignorant of the Latin gods; after all, he paid homage to the Norse gods of Valhalla. _

"_Rome would like to know… to where you send your youngest Grandson~"_

"_Why would he want to know that…?"_

"_His Grandsons are of the same age but the younger is lonely. He doesn't want to leave Italy alone~ so perhaps he thought that Italy and Holy Roman Empire could spend some time together and be sent to the same carer."_

_Germania thought for a moment. He didn't really like Rome… But his Grandson was nice…. Maybe just what HIS Grandson needed to come out of his shell. _

_The blond boy looked up to him, knowing something was going on. _

"_Holy Roman empire…You will be going to stay with Austria… and tell that to Rome Eros. My grandson does need to merge with more nations…"_

_The cupid nodded and flew off._

"_Gilbert!"_

_The young Prussian left the rabbit alone and ran over with a small yellow bird bouncing in his snowy hair. _

"_Yeah… what?"_

"_Take your brother to Austria and tell Roderich I said that he will house him or me…"_

_The albino nodded. "Sure thing… C'mon West~"_

_He took the small blond child by the hand and led him in the three day forest road that led to Austria. They'd be fine without preparation as Germania had taught his Grandson's well enough about survival. No to mention Gilbert had taken the very same road many times to Austria and Hungary. _

_And so he watched his two Grandsons walk that path. And he knew it to be the last time. For there was a slight invisible tug and he began walking South instead of North. He had only days left and there was a place he had to go and call his final resting place._

_/_

_Germania had been walking for days and had come to the place where the irritable tug faded away. _

_A giant white tree like that of fairytales. It's trunk twisted upwards, bone white and covered in silvery green vines. A he had walked he had faded and now knew nothing about his location. But he knew he was alive because it wasn't Valhalla. The grass was wet with a fresh dew and a small group of southerners were approaching on the horizon. _

"_Oy! Germania~!" The blonde growled as Rome ran up to him and hugged him in a far too flashy way. Behind the brunette walked Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt and a few other Ancient nations._

"_Feliciano was sent to Austria with the Swiss guard just before I left." Rome smiled. "Thankyou Germania." _

"_No… I must thank you… Rome… The Holy Roman Empire is in need of close relations…" the blond smiled briefly._

"… _Geez… Lighten up Germania~! He's your grandson for crying out loud." _

_Germania rolled his eyes and the mood lightened. There was a fire that evening. A great roaring bonfire and a last hot meal. Hunted down by those keen for the final thrill before death. Ancient Egypt and Rome got into a wrestling match and when the moon was full and high in the sky, they all lay down around the base of the tree. _

_The fire was dimming to naught but glowing embers. The stars glowed brightly. Ancient Egypt was the first to go… a few shocked ancients watching him fall asleep and slowly fade into nothingness, wet patch of what could have been a piece of the sky left where he had lay. Ancient Greece soon closed her eyes in acceptance and let it too take her to another world where her mortal, in a sense, body was no longer needed. _

_They dwindled until two were left. _

_Rome and Germania. They were on opposite sides of the tree so neither knew if the other was still there. _

_Germania sighed, believing he was the last. Until a weak voice whispered through the dark. _

"… _Germania…? Are you still there…?" _

_Germania sighed. "… Yes Rome… I have not gone yet." _

_But as he said those words, he felt the exhaustion overcome him and he closed his eyes, willing if not daring for death to come and take him. But he was disturbed by something odd. A weight pressed to his chest and he opened his eyes to see Rome curled up against him with his head on his chest, hiding his face from him._

"_W-What are you doing Rome…?"_

"_Taking initiative before my time comes…" For once there was no smile on the man's face as he stared up at Germania. "Germania… I~"_

"_I love you…" Germania blushed as the words escaped him. He hadn't expected that to happen. In other words… He hadn't expected to confess to Rome. But the brunette smiled and leaned up to kiss him. _

_And he kissed him back. No fight. No battle. But instead passion and loss. They would both die with the regret of not forgoing this sooner. _

_Under he gaze of the moon that only seemed to want for their disappearance, covered only by Germania's large travelling cloak, they indulged in each other's bodies for the first and last time. They mad love and all the hard ships and hatred's shared between them disappeared._

_And when they were exhausted by each other and the sweet ecstasy… they lay under the cloak on the cool grass and drifted of to sleep. A single promise shared between them that together they would watch over their Grandson's and to stay side by side no matter if love or hate. _

_As sunrise touched the hills and turned the bone tree pink and orange, a man of ice only to be known as General winter came across the tree. No one was present but two swords; one of Roman carvings and one of the Germanic runes were stabbed into the earth to cross over each other. _

_General winter smiled. Oh how the boy he loved to torment would enjoy these. How his violet eyes would widen in fear only to be overly grateful when he found out they were only ornamental presents. Oh how the General thought it humorous and ironic that it aligned the small Viking in training Russian boy with his set fate._

_What fun he was going to have. He pulled the swords out of the earth and continued on his way to Russia. _

_/_

"Hey…? Where'd you get those…?" Alfred said, wincing as he realized the Ivan had been drifting off to sleep and he had just disturbed him.

Ivan smiled and rubbed the blonde's shoulder. He looked up to the two old swords that were crossed over each other on his wall like a plaque almost.

"I don't know… It would be nice to return them to their rightful owners but General Winter gave them to me as a reminder for something and I haven't the slightest clue as to what."

"Ugh… You're worse than Arthur and Norway with their fairies~! God! Where do you guys get all this mythology crap from…?"

Ivan giggled and hugged the American tightly. How could a nation so young and enveloped in modern concepts come to understand older nation's lore…?

/

_Sorry if you didn't enjoy this chappie~ I had to break away from the original storyline a bit and throw something random in there otherwise the whole thing is too damn repetitive~!_

_Luv ya lots and plz review!_


	6. Marta's Dance, The Russian Dervish

_Whoa… next chapter…__ just to warn you there is a mild Yaoi situation at the end of this chapter. I just thought that it was polite to warn you. So if you don't want to read it then fine by me but I will warn you in brackets just before that happens so you don't miss out on this chapter if you aren't interested in the mild smut~ -shot- But at least that way you can still read a partial amount of this chapter. _

_Also… this chapter involves Ireland… ( I had to bring him back in since he was in the first chapter ), drinking, river dance and Marta's dance, i.e.; the Russian Dervish~ I'll have a link to the music for the Russian Dervish at the end in my foot note comments but I am a procrastinator so that is why I won't do it now~ ;p_

_~Enjoy~_

/

"How are you feeling…?" Toris asked as Ivan sat impatiently on the edge of his bed. He smiled and nodded.

"I feel wonderful Toris… Really…"

Alfred giggled at the platinum haired male who was giddy with excitement. The UN meeting had been brought forward to tomorrow, but that was not what held Ivan's excitement and like-a-child-in-a-candy-store-attitude.

No… what really held his persona now was the simple fact that Ireland, or Patrick, to be casual, was coming with the Irish River dance troupe to say hello to Ivan and take him, the Baltics, Ivan's sisters and Alfred to the show.

Alfred didn't know that Ivan was a huge fan of River dance and when he had asked, the Russian had said it was because his national dance was in that category.

"What… the squatting-kick-kick dance…?" He had asked and Ivan had just laughed at him.

It was now one month since Ivan had been shot and his wounds were almost completely healed. He would finally be able to leave his bed to walk around which was a good thing due to Patrick's visit.

A little color had returned to his skin and he seemed fuller of life. This only gave hope to those closest to Ivan.

"Please hurry Toris…" Ivan whined at the Lithuanian and Alfred couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight of the large man bouncing up and down on the edge of his mattress.

Toris giggled too and tidied up Ivan's hair like a mother would. "Yes, yes, alright… Just clam down. Patrick won't be here for another hour yet."

Ivan whined again and even Gilbert, who stood next to Alfred, had to laugh, momentarily losing his hatred of the Russian.

"Are you going to come as well Gilbert…?" Ivan asked and the albino looked at him questioningly.

"No way. I ain't going to some weird tap toed dancing concert."

"But Patrick did offer and it's not too late to say that you want to come, da?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Anyway, why would I want to tag along with YOU…?"

"Hm, Da, I see your point. Though it is a shame that you won't be attending…"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "… Why…?"

"Well… I thought that you'd make the drinking party afterwards that much more enjoyable…"

There was a moment of silence. Gilbert swallowed. He'd had a good supply of vodka since Ivan had brought him to his house… but he hadn't had beer in ages, and knowing Patrick…

"… Fine… But if there's no beer I'll shoot you."

Ivan giggled happily and Alfred winced slightly, the nightmare returning to him after so long.

/

"Ludwig… this is the third alliance meeting you've called this month… and yet you have always 'forgotten' what it is that you want to say to us… It isn't like you…" Arthur said from across the table.

Ludwig swallowed and looked down; surprised at how out of character he had been for the past few weeks. Feliciano smiled and touched his arm. The German decided it was time to speak up and quit the sentimentality.

"At the beginning of the month… during the first training session… I left and went to Russia. I came across Ivan and shot him twice as though I was shooting a tin can off of a fence. It was too easy. The first time I shot him in the shoulder and he fled. The second shot hit his knee and he collapsed in an alleyway." Ludwig paused and bit the inside of his cheek as many pairs of curious eyes watched him. "He knew that I was the one who shot him, and yet he asked me to help him… I approached him, and as you'd expect from two gunshots, there was a lot of blood. But his blood was of a different kind. It was almost clear and too thin to be healthy. I… I think Ivan is very ill and that this is wrong… to form an alliance AGAINST a weak nation is low on moral and what information have we really obtained to support this alliance other than the fact that we all dislike Ivan for one reason or another…?"

In his seat, Kiku felt his hand being grasped and found Heracles staring at him intently. "It is time to speak up." He whispered just for the Asian to hear. Kiku nodded and cleared his throat so that all the present nations looked at him.

"… Ivan is ill… worse in fact, he is dying." There was a small din as questions were fired at the raven haired male. He closed his eyes and waited until they all fell silent. "It was six or seven months ago and around the time that Yao and Ivan broke things off. Yao was particularly upset and when I was speaking to him he let slip that Ivan was ill… I asked what he meant when Ivan came up to us and answered for him. He said that he was dying. On account of civil war."

"How can we be certain that what you say is the truth and that you aren't making this up on a whim…?" Arthur asked. A thousand thoughts were racing around his head at present.

"Because I overheard the conversation…" Feliciano spoke up albeit still quite and Kiku mouthed an overly grateful thank you to him.

"Wait… so both of you knew about him and yet you failed to mention this…?" Ludwig asked. They were his two closest allies and he felt somewhat betrayed in the fact that they had not shared this information with him.

"Yes… But we only kept it a secret because Ivan asked us to and we were afraid that if anyone wishing to harm him…" Kiku looked at Ludwig very briefly and apologetically. "… That they may use it to their advantage."

"But we wouldn't do that…" Francis said and frowned. "At least I'm sure most of us wouldn't… but we should be helping him, _non_?"

A few people nodded and murmurs arose. Arthur sat in his seat silently brooding over the information.

It wasn't right to be forming an alliance against Ivan if he was ill. But that still left him missing Alfred and hating Ivan. He didn't want to imagine those two all touchy feely. But… even though Alfred HAD left Arthur… maybe the American was there as a relief effort to try and stop the civil war and help Ivan out.

Arthur didn't have a clue. It had been a month since he had spoken to Alfred. He had no way of knowing.

Over across the table, he saw Vash fidgeting in his chair as he glowered at a certain Frenchman. Arthur smiled and rose out of his chair.

"I will talk with Alfred and possibly Ivan. I will try to talk with Yao and anyone else close to Ivan tomorrow at the UN." His smile darkened just a little bit. "This meeting is now over… and until further notice… this alliance is dormant." The Englishman turned to leave and behind him he heard Francis cry out in fear and Vash load his rifle and fire once, twice, three times.

Oh how he loved Vash at the moment.

/

"You big moron!" Patrick laughed and walked up to the Russian, hugging him in a friendly too tight manner. Ivan laughed as he hugged the Irishman back. Patrick seemed to notice that it was much weaker than his normal bare hugs and a little bit of the sparkle in his eye dimmed.

But he stood back and smiled, not letting the mood be brought down to a low. He was Irish Dammit, and there was a party brewing.

"Right! So is everyone ready to get goin…?" He said and grinned happily.

"Da!" Ivan beamed, the Baltics smiled, Katuyasha smiled tearfully, Natalia was blank, Alfred tried to be polite because he knew Patrick thought he was an ignorant bastard and Gilbert scowled, wanting to get to the party and skip the stupid performance.

But Patrick whisked them away and they were soon enjoying the show. Even Gilbert! The music was intense. And the trained professional Irish dancers came onto the stage and danced away in there green costumes.

But there wasn't just Irish music. There was Spanish folk, German folk and EVEN AMERICAN FOLK! But Alfred didn't see any of the squatting kick-kick dances. Ivan just smiled at him and told him to wait. And so he did.

But the performance ended much to everyone's disappointment. Mainly Prussia's. But all cheered up when they entered the town square and it was set up like a festival. Lights and colored banners all to welcome the Irish and their show. Patrick laughed when Gilbert ran off to the free alcohol stands. Ivan gave the Baltics and his sisters some money, much to Katuyasha's shame, and the five ran off to buy Irish souvenirs and treats. Ivan chuckled.

"Is there anything you want to do comrade…?" Ivan asked.

The American pouted like a child. He knew that Ivan was excited about spending time with Patrick and that he wanted to join in with the festivities. But he wanted stuffs too~!

"You promised I'd get to see the Squatting kick-kick dance Ivaaaaaaaaaan~!" He whined like a three year old and began poking the Russian's arm.

Patrick raised and eye brow. "The… squatting kick-kick dance…?" He said the words slowly as if he was a slow learner.

Ivan chuckled. "Marta's dance, The Russian Dervish."

"Ah… yes. Well then friend… Are you up for a wee little dance then…?" Patrick raised and eyebrow playfully.

"I'm up for anything, da~" Ivan smirked playfully and out of nowhere as if on cue, musician's started up the curious Russian folk music.

It wasn't as Alfred first thought as he saw Ivan start to dance with the surrounding populace of the town. Even the Irish were dancing. They weren't crouching down and kicking their legs out.

It was more spinning and sort of like line dance, but more European and strangely exotic. The Baltics had come to stand with Alfred but Toris had been unable to help himself and he had gone to join in with Natalia and Katuyasha.

And THEN they all sank to their haunches and folded their arms, bouncing up and down slightly as they kicked their feet out. It sounded silly but was amazing to watch.

Every time, the section of the music picked up pace there would be quick spins or twice they remained crouching and yet spun their bodies around side ways several or more times without losing momentum or changing pace or even touching the ground until they resumed the pace.

And then there was the big finish.

But Alfred missed it because the phone in his pocket buzzed and he answered it. He had to yell into the mouth piece and block one of his ears to be heard or hear the receiver.

"U-Um…! Hello…!"

He faintly heard the other person say their name.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried out in joy. He had wanted to speak to Arthur but never been able to get a hold of him.

"_Alfred… I… tal... what is that blaste… noise…?" _

"Um… Can you please call back later Arthur…?" Alfred sighed to himself as he saw Ivan and Patrick talking animatedly now that the dance was over. "I'm at a festival at the moment. I'll be home round nine… I really want to talk to you ok… So don't ignore me anymore, kay…!"

"… _Alright… etter not be… ling my finger!" _Arthur hung up. Damn music was so loud that Alfred had no idea what Arthur wanted to talk about.

He couldn't help but feel a little angry at Patrick as Ivan gave the American a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off with the Irishman to enjoy the party.

But Alfred didn't want to ruin the mood. Ivan only had so long left if he couldn't do anything about it. This may be the last festival the Russian would enjoy. He had to just grin and bear it. For Ivan's sake. And he had enjoyed the dance…

"Mr. Alfred…?" Alfred turned to see Eduard, Raivis and Katuyasha. Eduard was the one that spoke.

"Yeah… What is it…?" Alfred smiled in a friendly way.

"We're going home now… do you want to come…?"

Alfred thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah… I'm tired anyway…" He smiled and followed the three back to the palace.

/

"Hey… Ivan? Where's Alfred got to…?" Patrick asked. Ivan tilted his head and looked around for the blond, but he was no where in sight.

"I… don't know…"

Patrick shrugged and grinned. "He's probably off with Gilbert."

"Da…" Ivan nodded chewing on the inside of his cheek. "… Patrick… Would you pardon me for a moment…? I would just like to check…"

The Irishman nodded and Ivan walked off to look for Gilbert. He searched for about twenty minutes when he found he was staring down the barrel of a gun…

Gilbert was the one holding it.

"You're so silly Gilbert…" Ivan smiled.

"I'm serious… I'll shoot ya…"

"Well then by all means do… I'm in a bit of a hurry…"

Gilbert grinned wickedly and pulled the trigger.

There was a bang and a few people yelped in surprise.

/

Arthur paced and looked at his watch. It was nine on the dot. He dashed over to the coffee table and picked up his cell phone.

He had to clam himself down as he sloppily typed the numbers in and had to correct a few mistakes. Then he hit dial and a faint buzz came from the phone as it rang.

((this is the warning folks Xp ))

/

Alfred yawned. He wasn't kidding when he had said that he was tired. He had changed into a pair of slacks and a white over-sized long sleeved shirt.

He stretched before basically falling on his ass on the plush mattress. He set Texas down on the bedside table and was just about to lay down when the door swung open.

Ivan stood in the doorway, staring at him and covered in blood.

Alfred panicked and ran over to him. Even without his glasses he could still see clearly enough no to trip over everything. That is until he tripped on some ghastly fiend of an object and fell forwards. Ivan caught him and smiled, rolling his eyes.

"What has got you so worried…?" He asked curiously.

Alfred wanted to break down in tears and he reached out to touch the blood.

It was papery and stringy. He frowned as he looked at it.

"Hm…?" Ivan looked at him curiously before smiling and chuckling lightly. "… Gilbert shot streamers at me…"

"… Gilbert…? Shot you…?"

"Da… With a streamer gun…"

Alfred almost basically died of relief.

"If you die I'll kill you."

"But that isn't fair Alfred… That means I have to die twice now and I don't want too…" Ivan chuckled and smiled into Alfred's hair.

Alfred bit his bottom lip and looked up at Ivan. He rested his hands lightly on either side of the Russians face and leaned up, kissing him lighter than his hands rested on his cheeks.

Ivan ran his hands down to the small of Alfred's back and pulled him closer, parting their lips and he slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth where he was met with the American's all too eager tongue and it turned into a battle for domination.

Alfred didn't know how it happened, but he just ended up giving into Ivan. Was there some freakin recessive gene in his body…? He had never been on the bottom before… Maybe it was because Ivan was considerably taller than him that he gave in so easily.

He moved his hands so that his arms were wrapped around the Russian's neck.

Before he comprehend the situation, Ivan had him on the bed, lying on his back. Their clothes strewn across the floor, Alfred gasped and arched his body when he felt two fingers push into him. The fingers proceeded to move back and forth, opening and closing in a scissoring motion to open him wider.

Before he could stop himself, a light moaned eased out of his lips. Ivan looked at him and smiled before withdrawing his fingers. Alfred's body relaxed a he lay submissively before the Russian. His face hard darkened incredibly and his eye were slightly glazed over.

"May I continue…?" Ivan asked. He was impatient to come over Alfred, but he didn't want to be too brash and do anything the blond didn't want to do.

A thin trail of saliva ran down the American's chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before nodding slowly.

Ivan smiled and leaned forward, laying kisses all over his face. Alfred closed his eyes and held onto the platinum haired male. For a moment he wandered why nothing was happening, but then his breath hitched in his throat as a foreign object moved in him.

His grip on the larger man tightened and for no reason he began nodding slowly. "… Please… Move…"

He said and Ivan all too readily agreed, pulling back before pushing back into the American. And so a rhythm was established.

The experience brought a whole new load of feelings and sensations unto Alfred. God it hurt, but it felt so intense and so good.

And then his phone rang.

The rhythm had been started and neither nation wished to stop, but Ivan slowed a bit.

"H-hit ignore…" He said and Alfred nodded, reaching over to press the glowing red button on his phone but Ivan moved against that sweet spot inside of him and he slipped, hitting another button.

Neither noticed this as they thought he had hit the right button because the ringing suddenly stopped.

The paced was picked up again and Alfred moaned, soon coming to high of their copulation they both cried out each other's names.

Ivan smiled softly and moved out of the American, pulling him into a soft embrace.

The blond nuzzled into Ivan's chest, yawning sleepily, completely spent from their coupling. "I love you Ivan…" He said lightly.

"I love you too my little one…" Ivan smiled because by the time he had finished his sentence, Alfred was fast asleep. He would have gladly gone to sleep as well but something on Alfred's mobile caught his eye. The green light was on an across the screen was a white box with writing in it.

_Disconnected: Arthur 'Iggy' Kirkland_

_Call time: 10 minutes and 34 seconds_

Ivan stared at it and swallowed. He had a feeling that this would end horribly. Alfred twitched slightly in his sleep and Ivan looked down at him.

He hadn't told him or the Baltics, or his sisters or Gilbert in case they panicked, or in Gilbert's case, celebrated.

But Kiku had been giving information to Yao and the Chinaman had been passing it on to him.

He knew three things.

One, that Arthur had started an alliance against him.

Two, the whole world now knew he was dying and so the alliance had been called to a halt by Arthur.

Three… Arthur had started the whole thing because Alfred had left him.

And now that that is what the Englishman had just heard…

/

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just heard. He ground his teeth together and glared at an old photo of him and Alfred.

After the UN meeting tomorrow… the alliance would stand once more.

Ivan didn't sound sick… and they would all see proof of this tomorrow.

A tear rolled down his face and a thought came to mind.

If the alliance stood once more, he'd give Vash full permission to have his fire arms on him. But he'd only be allowed to use them on Francis. In fact, he'd ask the Swiss nation to use every opportunity he got to get a shot at the Frenchman.

/

_~! This chapter did not want to be written! _

_I hate this chapter so freakin much! And I hate the fact that I had to go all newbie on it. I only like up until the end of the alliance meeting where Vash launches a volley of bullets at Francis._

_Also… I have just begun and EnglandXJapan story that needs some luvin~ AU and set in the future kind of. It'd one of those stories crying for fan art so if you need some inspiration plz read it. It's called "Newborn Friend" _

_I may hate this chapter but I love all of you~!_

_My traditional farewell of love~_

_Luvluv~!_

_Prussian Mongrel~_


	7. Showing the World Your Vulnerability

"What's wrong…? You looked troubled…" Alfred mused and placed a hand on Ivan's. He was worried that he'd offended him in some way.

But at the contact, Ivan jumped slightly and he realized he had been out of it, lost in thought.

"I'm fine… Just thinking about some things that may need to be taken care of." The Russian smiled a starlight smile and kissed the American briefly before standing. "Come… We shouldn't keep Toris and the other's waiting too long or we will miss the meeting, Da~?"

Alfred nodded and smiled and they left the bedroom.

When they came to the front door, they saw Gilbert moaning and clutching the back of his head.

"Damn you fucking Braginsky." He said into the polished wood floor.

"Well if you didn't drink so much last night then you wouldn't be in this pain."

"Shut it asshole. I feel like I'm dying here."

"Well now… if you are seriously that bad then I think you should go and take some painkillers so you're not unwell for the meeting."

"… Come again?" The albino had a look of such surprise on his face that Ivan wished he had a camera for the occasion.

"Well I think it's about time that you were allowed out to visit your brother and friends. You had the chance to run away last night, but you still came back of your own accord."

"I was fucking drunk! How do you know I won't just leave and go with West today, huh?"

"I don't. But I trust you to do what you think is right."

"Why?"

"Because I said I brought you here to teach you an important lesson which you are learning very fast, but you're still curious to know what it is. Just know, that you won't complete or know what this lesson is if you leave with your brother today." Ivan smiled. "But you now have full permission to leave."

"… Well it's about time…" Gilbert pulled himself up onto his feet as Ivan chuckled and headed to the kitchen where the medicine cabinet was.

"… Why are you letting him out today…?" Alfred asked, not entirely understanding the conversation between the two.

"Because he is demonstrating patience, da? He is being more lenient and cooperative than he has ever been in his life." Not the reason. The reason being that he knew that Arthur and quite a few others had organized a treaty against him, and the Prussian was his trump card.

"Is that the 'lesson' you were talking about…?"

"Nyet. That is just an addition to it." Ivan chuckled at Alfred's puzzled expression before they went outside to wait by the large four wheel drive. It had to be so big with all the people they had to fit in it.

Lithuania was driving. Beside him in the passenger seat sat Eduard, tinkering with the new GPS system. In the middle row of seats, Raivis sat crying and shivering between Natalia and Katuyasha.

And in the very back seat, Ivan sat with a big happy smile between a pissed off Gilbert waiting for the painkillers to take effect and a loud Alfred demanding that they stop at McDonald's on the way for breakfast, even though they had already eaten, but they stopped by the takeaway restaurant anyway and all got something to eat. By this time Gilbert was cheering up already and his headache had dulled to a minor throb.

As they ate inside McDonald's as they had time to spare, Ivan couldn't help but smile as he watched the Baltics, his sisters, Alfred and Gilbert talk noisily and pass the mass amount of greasy food around. A big family. The idealistic notion of how all the nations should be.

He closed his eyes and the image of all the nations around that large pine table chatting happily with no scowls or remarks of hatred. All passing food around as if a great celebration. But there was no cause for it, the happiness and good tidings all on a whim.

Here, General Winter didn't exist. He was pure mythology. There were sunflowers in porcelain pots along the wall, brightening up the room. The sun streamed through open windows, giving everything a glowing aura.

At his side sat Alfred, happily chatting away to Arthur. Gilbert sat on his other side, smiling genuinely and talking animatedly with his brother.

Natalia was happy, not begging him for marriage and Katuyasha was not so afraid anymore. Her tears gone. Everyone in the room was smiling. Vash held no gun and Feliciano had no need for his white flag, happily conversing with those he would usually fear.

And Yao was happy. Smiling brightly at him from the other end of the table.

"Huh…? Ivan? Somethin up?" Ivan opened his eyes and found Gilbert looking at him weird. He blinked a couple of times and realized he was smiling like an idiot.

He went to reply, but Alfred had convinced Eduard that they should swap glasses and the American had fallen off his chair and when the Baltic went to grab his drink he completely missed and ended up pushing his hand into Raivis' face. The Latvian broke down crying and Eduard cried out the all too familiar call of, "LATVIIIIAAA!" Toris giggled and helped the boy up and giggling in his turn, Ivan pulled Alfred up, taking the glasses away from him and giving them back to Eduard who hurriedly agreed to have his own frames back.

Alfred pouted childishly as his own frames were slid back onto his face by a happy Russian and his vision was made clear once again.

Meanwhile, during the on goings, Gilbert was as curious as ever to know what had the Russian had been thinking of to put such a smile of pure undulated warmth across his features.

"Yo, Gilbert? Something wrong?" Alfred asked as Ivan pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you need more painkillers?"

Gilbert shook his head and grinned crookedly in the way that earned him so many fan girls.

"Nah. Just thinking about how much I miss West and now I get to see him. S'gonna be great!" The albino laughed and pulled a face when Ivan leaned around and kissed the side of Alfred's mouth. "Geez Al… Whoever thought you'd be such a pussy."

"… I'll get you for that later."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"Why you…!"

Alfred had nothing more to say and Gilbert grinned thinking he had all but won…

… until Ivan intervened.

"Well if you crave a challenge so much Gilbert, then why not challenge me this afternoon, after the meeting?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of challenge Red…?"

Ivan winced slightly at the nickname achieved through his political status before smiling calmly.

"We'll take the snipes out to the forest and hunt. First one to catch dinner wins. But we must set up permanent locations until the trial ends. That means no moving from location."

Gilbert's grin assumed callousness. "You're on Braginsky."

Ivan chuckled. This was going to be… entertaining… assuming Gilbert didn't use this as an opportunity to shoot him into a bloody oblivion.

/

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Ludwig growled as he sat at the head of the table.

"Um… um… they could have encountered a minor setback in their travels, aru." Yao said, fumbling with his sleeves.

"It's been two hours… what minor setback could cause that. We're even holding the summit in Ivan's country. It's disgraceful that he'll be among the last to arrive." The German sat back in his chair with a dark glare. But what was really going across his mind and many other's was the recently obtained information about the large nation.

… Was he really dying? Fading into nothingness on account of his own people.

"Hm, and what about Arthur…?" Vash said, polishing his rifle. "He's not here either."

"You don't think he could have tried something at Ivan…? Do you…?" Kiku said.

"I don't think so." Heracles said slowly, thinking on it. "Alfred is with Ivan at the moment… knowing him… he'd force them to stop of at a takeaway outlet."

A few people murmured in agreement. But there were the few that had been a part of the alliance that were mulling over the same thing.

Would they all lose Russia…? Ivan?

But then the door to the room opened quietly and Natalia entered with Katuyasha. Behind them walked the three Baltics and then Ivan came in walking alongside Alfred with a giant smile across his face as if nothing could ruin his day.

And then… to everyone's complete and utter disbelief…

Gilbert walked in, massaging his temples as if to try and erase a headache. Ludwig stood up and Gilbert gave a half hearted grin and wave before following after Ivan and sitting beside Alfred.

Feeling a little dejected and confused, the German sat back down and mulled over his thoughts.

Dammit… If Ivan had hurt Gilbert… no… Ivan was ill wasn't he…? But the Russian was smiling as he chatted animatedly with Alfred… Nothing seemed wrong with him… he wasn't even suffering from the wounds he had inflicted anymore… But just by looking he knew something was up… His skin had a slight grey blue tint to it as if standing in the cold for too long… his smile only reached half its usual potential and his bright childish violet eyes were dulled and permanently glazed over as if in fever.

"Come now… we needn't wait for Anglettere alone to begin the meeting… It is his fault if he misses it." Francis said, bringing Ludwig out of his thoughts and eyeing Vash and his shotgun… honestly! Just because he was known for lechery didn't mean he was making a move on Lilli when he helped her in the kitchen on that one day…

"Um… Ja…" Ludwig sighed. "The only major thing we have to discuss during the next three days that is new is…"

He paused in an awkward moment of silence.

He felt something light on his arm and looked down to see Feliciano smiling up at him in encouragement.

"… We must discuss the topic of Ivan…"

The Russian sighed, not in the least bit surprised and yet he smiled… But Alfred's face went blank, blue eyes filled with what no one thought they see in the self proclaimed Hero… fear… and a few small tears on the rim of his eyes.

The Baltic's all looked terrified… falling silent and shrinking into the background more than… than that Canadian kid…

Katuyasha started crying, burying her face in her hands and even Natalia, though already silent, looked down as if very sad and even more afraid.

Gilbert ground his teeth together and held his jaw firm, glaring at the table.

What was with all of them…? What would provoke the different actions between them?

"Please continue Ludwig…" Ivan said softly in the deathly silent room.

"Um… Right… Well… We need to ask you Ivan… are you really dying…?"

There was an awkward silence before the people who didn't know anything began a small uproar. They demanded what the bloody hell was going on. And for once, Ludwig couldn't silence the unruly nations. He sat back in his seat and furrowed his eyebrows, massaging his temples to prevent an oncoming headache.

No one noticed the door open and the person that walked in was most likely invisible to them and the questions and opinions that flew around the table.

And no one saw him close the door and dash over to Ludwig to apologize for his lateness. No not Mathew, but Arthur.

"I apologize for my tardiness Ludwig… what's going on here…?" He asked observant of the uncontrolled chaos.

"We began without you because you were late… I asked Ivan if he was really dying or not…"

"And has he answered…?"

"Nein… this happened before anyone could say an individual sentence…"

"I see… Thank you Ludwig…"

The German gave a soft grunt in reply before going back to nursing his temples.

"Everyone… SHUT UP!" Everyone looked up to see Mathias, Denmark, looking down at them all, feeling a little out of place. All was silent and the Dane sighed, not used to doing what everyone left to Germany to do. "Ivan… Are you really honestly dying, man?"

There was a long silence before Ivan rose out of his seat and nodded.

"Da… I am…" He pulled out a knife, setting a few people on edge, before he dragged the blade across his wrist without blinking. He held the cut over the table so everyone could see the clear transparent barely red blood that leaked out of his arm. He held it there for a moment before pulling his arm back to his side like a wounded animal and walking out of the room. His sisters stayed behind but the Baltics and Alfred ran after him.

Ludwig stood up out of his seat and caught his brother's eye for one agonizingly slow moment before the albino ran after Ivan.

The door closed with an echoing bang but everyone stared at the pool of blood. Curious, Ludwig leaned forward and coated his fingers in it before sitting back and running his thumb over it, frowning as he looked at it.

It was thicker than blood but not thick enough to be called slime or anything.

"I think it's time we all had a break…" Mathias said, gathering his things and leaving. Everyone followed suit and left… except Ludwig, Feliciano and Arthur.

Ludwig sighed and lowered his hand, still musing his fingers over Ivan's surreal like blood.

"Arthur… I'm going to take a sample of this and send it to a lab… But that's aside my point… Why were YOU late…?"

"I… I was waiting in the car park for him to arrive. When he got here I planted bugs in the car before coming up. I just want to be sure nothing is up… make sure this isn't some hoax. And of they're going to talk about this on the way home then now we should know…" Arthur said, looking a bit ashamed of himself and a bit angry.

Ludwig sighed again. Things had gotten so out of control lately that it would be so hard to get things back into order.

"Alright Arthur… I'm thankful that you did that yet at the same time I am very displeased… you purposely invaded someone's private space and bugged it… Next time wait until there is high suspicion and we all agree to bug his car."

Arthur nodded and left.

Feliciano held onto his arm as he stared at the pool of odd blood.

"Will the tests that the scientist people do on the blood find a way to help Ivan…?"

"… Maybe…"

/

_End… I HATE this chapter! HATE! HATE! HATE! _

_._

_Oh well, next chapters the shootout! Whoo! And there will be slight character mutilation in it…_

_Sorry Gilbert…!_

_Yes Ivan cut his wrist… don't worry… he'll be fine… well… as fine as… who am I kidding! This whole story is about him dying! Get off of my case! RAWR!_

_~~~PM~~~_


	8. What is he up to?

_KO guys. I know we asked not to wait heaps of months but my internet has been acting up and only recently have we found that it was tampered with. Hence we had to destroy it and it's taking ages to invest in a new internet. So to make it up to you all, as I have heaps of free time as I write this, I shall write as many chapters as I am able. GOD! You've no idea how horrible I feel for not being able to post. Well… I'll feel better by the time I have this up because I'll have my new internet. I also have a few other stories and one that was going to take long enough in itself to write. So this is god awful for me. Think of all the angry hate vibes. Someone told me that I had really beautiful inspirational writing and I was so shocked and happy that I actually finished a few chapters that night and was ready to upload them when the internet died. So if anyone out there hates me right now… I understand but I really hope you won't. _

_Ok… to rant on this story in fact. The last two chapters sucketh beyond compare. They start off shite, then they get a little better and then they crash and burn with my mo-jo. And I have to apologize for the last bout of crap I put you guys through if you're still reading after THAT! I was told that it had no logic and I was like, DAMIT! And I tried so hard to be thinkinful. But you were right, and I'm sorry that I forgot everyone's names but it's the lack of vital sustenance, internet, that makes it so. _

_So to make up for THAT flaw, I have tried oh so very hard to um… give it logic. Did I think of something? No. But my brain came up with what could be called a crappy plan. You know what! This wasn't even meant to be this long. There were only meant to be four chapters and mostly mush. Not some whole freaking plot that kills me. And now I have no idea when it's gonna end. At least my USUK story is sticking to the plot! That one sir hasn't strayed from my side like a faithful story should. _

_Also… everyone says Japan is a whore, I know, like total rantatiousness today, because he gets shipped with EVERYONE! But then I had a thought. WELL HE HASN'T BEEN SHIPPPED WITH RUSSIA YET! XD_

_And… then I found out he had and I was like damn… But it was a sweet little one shot… So now I am writing a JapanRussia story that is severely screwed up, has Mpreg and a really odd little… plot… but once again I do a misunderstood Russia because it's my ancestor's home country… land… thing… _

_Although he is leaning a little more away from the patheticness I induce him in now. COME ON! I had to make him fight the pack of wolves. Lol. I gives you a hint to the story. But I don't really care if you ignore this… . I'm ranting today and nothing can be done to stop it. But if anyone wants to read it then let me know._

_And on a final note… I ship Russia with EVERYONE. Because I can't help it. He's just so cute~ 3_

/

"What the fuck are you doing!" Gilbert yelled as he slid in beside Ivan and Alfred. "Why the FUCK would you do that!"

Ivan smiled as the albino closed his door and they drove away from the conference building.

The Russian slipped his hand into the sleeve still dripping with the odd blood and pulled out a plastic IV bag that was empty of whatever it had been filled with. Gilbert mouth the words, What the Fuck, and Ivan chuckled.

"Ivan, What the hell is going on?" Alfred asked. The Russian smiled once more but seemed to lose his humor on the topic.

"Toris took some of my blood when Ludwig shot me and stored it. I simply took a bag out today."

"That doesn't make sense…" Gilbert frowned at him more than usual.

"Well for one I wasn't going to cut myself for real… what if they didn't believe me and tried something? Not to mention my blood isn't always like that. If it was I would be unable to leave my bed."

"Why even the need to cut yourself and show them your blood…?"

"Because they wouldn't believe a simple yes… well… until I really am dead of course."

"You could have just fucking gotten any of us or even Yao to tell them it's true!" Gilbert glared. "Even West saw your blood… when he shot you. Any fucking one of us could have proved it to them."

"But don't you see Gilbert…?" Everyone looked to the front where Toris had piped up to put his own ten cents worth into the conversation whilst keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"See what?" Gilbert asked, confused as everyone except Ivan and Toris. The Lithuanian smiled sadly which could be seen clearly in the rearview mirror.

"… We are not able to speak up on his behalf. People would think that we, or anyone else, even Ludwig, would be doing it out of fear or under threat. Very few people trust Mr. Ivan and so imagine what would happen if any of us spoke up for him and acted on his part. Could you see how people would react?"

The albino was silent as he thought about it. And it came to him almost instantly. But Alfred spoke up first, albeit quietly.

"If we spoke up for Ivan, and everyone believed it to be out of fear or under threat, then they would see him as lying. It would strengthen everyone's beliefs that he wants to take the world for his own and that this is just some scheme to bring that plan to reality. That he is trying to relax them all around him and get them to open up to him more as they attempt to help him and that it will be then that he strikes on them." The blonde fell silent and looked out the window as the city was left behind and the countryside sped past.

Toris smiled again. "Precisely, Mr. Ivan must prove it to them on his own word. And even then there is a greater chance that they will not believe him and make a move against him. Even if the blood taken from him when he was shot was spilled before them, they will suspect trickery. Our fellow nations are not stupid, but their imaginations tend to leap to enthusiastic proportions."

"Wait… What if Ludwig speaks up for him while we are not there? He was the one who brought the topic up and so is most likely to believe Ivan…?" Eduard asked with a slight frown.

"It will not happen." Katuyasha spoke almost silently, wiping her eyes. "Yao, Kiku, Heracles and even Feliciano will know not to speak up for brother and will prevent Ludwig from doing such."

"What? Kiku? Heracles? Feliciano?" Alfred frowned in confusion and looked up at Ivan who had just sat silently during the whole conversation with a smile half hidden by his scarf. If they didn't know better they would have taken the smile as sinister. But they did know better and knew it was just Ivan being Ivan, and listening to everyone talk back and forth.

"Da~. Kiku overheard me talking to Jao one day, he agreed to talk to Heracles about signing a secret treaty behind the other nation's backs. Feliciano happened to overhear as well and signed the treaty with them."

"Ugh! I'm tired about talking about these issues brother." Natalia pouted and crossed her arms, disliking that it was her brother's approaching death and topics surrounding that one that everyone kept talking about.

Toris smiled. "Alright, we'll head home then. Feliks will want to come by later and share what happened at the meeting after we left."

"Wait, Feliks is in on it too?" Gilbert asked, frowning in disbelief.

"Yes… almost as long as Yao." Toris smiled again and pink dusted his cheeks lightly and tainted the tips of his ears.

"Let's just go home!" Natalia whined.

"Hell no." Gilbert said, and everyone, save for Toris who still maintained focus on the road, looked to the albino in shock. "Seeming he didn't really cut himself and he is fine, Braginsky and I still have a snipe match." The albino grinned in a challenging manner and Ivan chuckled.

"Da. I did make a promise."

/

The table had been cleaned of the blood but as the meeting resumed once more, all the nations present stared at the place the odd substance had pooled.

"The question is… whether or not we believe him… All other matters aside for the day." Vash said, interested in something other than shooting the people that annoyed him. But even if Feliciano usually bothered him he noticed that the boy was very quiet and still. Staring any where but where the 'blood' had been. The Swiss also noted that it was the same for Yao, Kiku, Heracles and even Feliks. The Pole, for once, not distracted from whatever filled his mind, other than the usual… well… Feliks stuff.

"I just don't understand why Ivan would leave so quickly after that. It's like he's trying to hide something."

/

_Really short chapter is really short… But there is more to come. I just thought to surpass writers block I would cut it here and I'll have the rest up soon enough. Thankyou for bearing with me. _

_3_

_Prussian Mongrel_


	9. Weakened, Discovered, No Warning

_Sorry for the extreme lateness. My muse for this story died temporarily._

_Good on you if you stuck by me and awaited patiently. I'm sorry if you gave up on me. _

_I want you all to know that this is a very difficult story to write so I am shortening and as a complete disappointment, Ivan will die sooner. SORRY! _

/

Gilbert and Ivan never did take that hunting competition. And no one in the Russian's household was able to attend any of the meetings in the weeks following.

There were no more visits from friend nations promising laughter. In fact, there was no more reason for laughter within the household.

To see the house from the outside, people would have though ghost house. And on the inside even with the occupants walking around, it would still be called as such. For they walked around as if lifeless, barely any expression on their faces other the occasional outburst of sadness or anger or something in between.

Russia… Ivan… Had not yet died… but he may as well have… he was always in bed now. He had been reduced to it the morning he had lost control of his legs. As sad as it was… he was weak. Unable to raise his hand without breaking out into a cold sweat or passing out.

He had been reduced to lying in bed at all times, to be fed by others, to be cleaned by others… to be fully dependant on others.

He knew that a few other nations, names not needed to be mentioned, would have loved to see him like this. Weak. Defenceless.

He wasn't even able to get others to leave him so that they could attend the meetings because they were all worried about him. Except Gilbert of course.

But that wasn't his worry at the moment. He didn't care what the Prussian thought.

It was Alfred.

All he wanted was to see a true smile on the American's face at least once before he died.

But it seemed that there was no such thing in this world any more. It was non existent.

As if on cue, the door creaked slightly as Alfred stepped into the room wordlessly and closed the door before walking over to the bed and crawling under the blanket next to Ivan.

"I love you…" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"… L-Love… you…" Ivan replied slowly and haltingly.

Alfred said nothing but the taller of the two felt him put something in his ear and there was a moment before music started to play softly.

He turned slightly and saw that Alfred had the other piece in his ear as he hid his face in the Russian's arm.

Ivan sighed. Alfred… the Alfred he knew was gone. And it was his fault. His fault for bringing him into his problems.

He should never should have told him to leave Arthur. He should have convinced him that things would have worked out between them.

Looking over at the blonde again, he saw he was asleep and with another sigh, closed his eyes and concentrated on the music.

He would do anything for Alfred to be happy.

/

Gilbert sniffed as he walked around the large house, pulling his jacket closer. It was so freaking cold, he hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

Rubbing his arms and sides to keep warm, the albino continued to wonder aimlessly, until a particular door creaked open as he walked passed it. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at it for a time before turning around and pushing it open fully.

He reached inside and flicked on the light switch before stepping over the threshold.

It was Ivan's office, near everything covered in a thick layer of dust from lack of presence. He frowned and looked over to his desk. There appeared to be papers on the dusty wooden surface, and not neatly arranged. It appeared that that had been what Ivan was last working on before the day he had told the world he was ill.

Now… As we all know, Gilbert is simply not one to walk away from curious looking things that someone had left out on accident or purpose. So with an itching curiosity, he inched closer before giving in and half jogging over to the desk, walking around to take a seat in the chair. Sure it may have been dusty and belonged to the man that had stripped his titles… but man was it comfy. As much as he hated Ivan, the Russian had good taste in furniture.

Grinning somewhat triumphantly, though he hadn't really come over any great or menial trial of any sorts, he picked up the paper without thinking. He cussed when he saw the marks he'd made in the layer of dust but shrugged it off. It wasn't like that fat ass was going to live long enough to want to do paper work anyway. So he chuckled and dusted off the paper like he was settling down to read a good book and his bloody irises scanned the page.

And then slowly but surely, his smile faded, a frown beginning place a crease in his brow.

That couldn't be right? He must have read it wrong.

He read the page from top to bottom, searching for any fine print or any sentence he could have missed, or even waiting for that stupid American idiot off the television to jump out of a piñata and tell him that he had just been punked.

But no. It was there in plain black and white, certain names printed in bold lettering.

"… Mein Gott…"


	10. Can't hide in Sunlight

Alfred looked at the mirror sadly. Looked at himself… sadly… The edges of the reflective glass were steamed over, but he could see himself clear enough in the centre. He looked tired… and worn. He had dark shadows under his eyes, the blue of his irises not so bright and lively. He tried to smiled… but upon seeing it he knew it was fake and it disappeared and a slight nauseous feeling settled in his stomach.

Another sleepless night didn't do him any good and he hid his face in his hands as a few tears dared to fall. He had been terrified that the previous night was it… that that was where Ivan would cease to exist…

_Alfred frowned… a choking noise interrupting his dreams. He tried to return to them, but upon realization of who he shared the bed with, he tossed them aside and his eyes flew open. He'd screamed for Toris as he'd struggled to get Ivan into a sitting position so he didn't choke on his own bile. It was blood… everywhere… And by the time Toris got there, Alfred was covered in it and the blonde had broken down._

Now it was around six in the morning. Ivan was settled and stabilized once more and Alfred had just showered. Hot water was supposed to be calming… but what a fat load of good it did him now… He was just glad Ivan made it.

Once he had pulled on his clothes, the American wandered back into the bedroom and over to the bed, where there was a clean change of sheets and Ivan lay on his side, staring at the wall. Upon Alfred's entrance he looked up and smiled softly. The American had left the door to the unsuit open as he hadn't thought that anyone would just walk into Ivan's room… But he figured the Russian had been watching him shower.

Blushing softly, he walked over, dumping his towel on the end of the bed and climbing under the blanket beside the other male, who shifted a bit for him and wrapped his arms around the smaller.

"… What are you thinking…?" Alfred whispered after a while of silence… Ivan blinked curiously and looked at him before smiling softly.

"I'm thinking about your body…"

Alfred blushed furiously at that and hid his face in the other's chest.

"What about it…?"

"… I feel bad… That I can't do anything for you…"

Again, Alfred blushed to insane amounts.

"Pervert…" he looked up at Ivan who was also blushing, though not as much. Ok… so he was serious about that… "Sorry…' Alfred said… and he leant up to kiss him lightly. Ivan kissed back… But Alfred knew he wanted more… It had been far too long since their first time… Too much had happened… it had all been worry and grief… And as Alfred thought about it… Ivan couldn't move his legs… so if they were going to ensue further, then he knew what he'd have to do… He was worried more than anything about what had happened the previous night.

"Alfred…?" The American looked up and just… just felt wrapped in warmth and love. He knew Ivan would not suffer for this later. He knew that he needed it… they both did… They KNEW that he wasn't far off leaving… hours, days… they didn't know how close one guess was… But right now was THEIR moment and they needed to reassure each other that they had the same love for one another.

The moment having seized him, Alfred leant up to press his lips against the paler ones once more. Clothes were peeled away piece by piece and before either could comprehend time and space, Alfred had knelt, leg either side of Ivan, filled with the Russian's large member and moving slowly yet passionately.

Soon they reached the high of the copulation, so close to one another that it was almost in perfect unison.

With Bliss wracking his body, Alfred arched his back, head thrown back, mouth agape with a silvery tear trailing down the side of his face. Ivan swore he was an angel, as in his own pleasure, he looked upon Alfred and outside in the morning air, the clouds parted and the early morning golden light filtered through like angel's breath. That beautiful golden light pierced the glass of the windows, curtain open, and it illuminated the American. Sunflower hair shone more golden, skin glowing like he was the sunrise itself.

Ivan had never seen something so beautiful, and it made him glad. Because he probably never would ever again.

/

12:05pm… Noon. Because the sky, or as Ivan said, General Winter, had decided that today was the perfect day to give Ivan sunlight, Alfred and Toris had helped the Russian over to a chair by a large window so that he could feel the sun's warmth and his country and kinsmen enlightened by it.

Alfred blushed insanely when Toris asked how their morning had been, but Ivan was calm and answered simply with, 'good'… By then they were both dressed and Alfred had done his best to clean things up.

Now, Ivan looked perfectly normal and healthy as he sat, staring out at the world with a happy smile. Again, Alfred believed without a doubt that he could save the Russian somehow. His skin had lost some of the paleness it had had for days. His eyes were brighter, albeit still a little glassed over and his hair was soft and bouncy like it should be, not flat and dead looking.

Alfred tried to remember the last time he'd seen his condition improve so much. The first thing that came to mind was post-sex… but no… it had been shortly after he'd spent those first couple of days just hanging out with him. Like Toris he began to think that if Ivan could reach out to more people and form close, though definitely not close as his, relationships with people, then he might just have a chance.

He'd started with other nations like Japan, Greece and Italy… but that was from them reaching out to him when they'd heard something was up… he needed to reach out to others and not wait for them… But Alfred was pretty sure he could convince a few people to come and take the chance to get to know Ivan… the Ivan he knew… Matt for one… He was his brother after all…

The thought gave him hope. And hope put a true smile on his face as he walked back into Ivan's room, a tray with a few P, B & J sandwiches and some juice. Ivan smiled when he looked up and saw him enter. Seeing Alfred smiling only made the day greater.

He loved the American beyond belief and when he sat down on the seat opposite him, setting the tray on the table between them, the Russian smiled warmly, taking one of the glasses of juice, watching the younger with the same constant warm smile.

"What?" Alfred said, his own glass half to his lips with a smile as he caught the Russian watching him.

Ivan smiled and laughed softly. "Nothing… I love you…"

"I love you too…" Alfred said with a small smile and a little bit of red stained his cheeks.

/

03:26 pm…

Ivan was watching the sun slowly turn the sky orange. It was beautiful… but sad… because the sun would be going and he wouldn't be able to see it again the next day… there was a guarantee that the clouds would return the next day.

The door to his room burst open and out of the corner of his eye he saw a certain albino storm up to him, waving around a piece of paper and he turned his head to face him with a small smile.

"What the hell is this?" The Prussian demanded, pushing the piece of paper towards him.

"You know better than to snoop Gilbert…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Answer me! What the hell is this?"

Ivan's smiled slowly vanished and he frowned as he looked at Gilbert seriously.

"What the fuck do you think it looks like?"

Gilbert blinked, taken aback by the sour attitude, but didn't take too long to come back. "Fine! It's a fucking form to say that I'M A FUCKING NATION AGAIN! SO EXPLAIN!"

Ivan glared before looking out the window again. "If a Nation dies then so does it's people… All… All I want is for my people to live… most, carry the blood of your people… they'll survive through that… they just need someone to lead them is all…"

Gilbert swallowed… watching the Russian to make sure he wasn't pulling his leg.

He wasn't… He knew he wasn't because that wasn't an Ivan thing to do… He wouldn't lie or play tricks when it came to the wellbeing and happiness of his people.

"So… when… you die… I'm a nation again…?"

Ivan was silent… He wasn't smiling… he looked like he'd accepted that he would die… nonetheless it didn't mean he wasn't afraid…

"… Just go away…"

/

Gilbert knew it was true now… he'd be a nation again. It was what he had been praying for every night… but… at the cost of another's life… at the cost of Ivan's life?

That little piece of paper that was folded and hidden safely inside his shirt pocket was his only proof… Ivan WOULD die… and he would live…

"hey Gilbert… are you alright…?" The albino looked up to see Alfred walking up to him, a pile of sheets in his hand, Toris at his side with another pile of sheets. He must have been helping with the housework.

"Fine… just… heard some interesting stuff is all…"

"Like what?"

"Like nothing, stop bugging me…"

"okay… okay… No need to get so pissy Gil… Just curious is all…"

Gilbert went to answer when they all heard a large crashing sound. It sounded like a gate being ripped off it's hinges.

Within the second they were all at the window, looking out to the front. Alfred dropped the sheets he was carrying and stepped back, face pale…

"Arthur's here…"

"And everyone West…" Gilbert said, mouth set in a grim line…

"A few other's as well…" Toris added. "They're coming for Ivan…"

"We can't let them get to him…" Alfred frowned. "We have to stop them…"

"Wait… what do you mean 'we'?" Gilbert said, stepping away from the window as he looked at the American. "My bruder is out there and you expect me to fight him?"

"I don't expect you to do anything Gilbert… but I'm asking you… please… we need your help as well…"

/

Ivan blinked, frowning… he was sure he heard gun shots… or something… the clouds had quickly resumed their cover, and so he had closed the curtain… but now he pulled it open and looked outside and over the snow covered grounds.

The front gate had been torn off, and there was indeed a gun fight going on. Arthur… Ludwig… and anyone else in that alliance against him, were advancing quickly towards the house… but they were being hindered by… the other people in his home! The precious people to him! Alfred, Toris… Eduard, Raivis, his sisters… he had to get down there and help them!

Trying to stand up his legs crumpled beneath him and in agony and frustration he screamed at them to work. He couldn't let anything happen to the people who lived under his roof. They were his responsibility… if anything happened to Alfred…

He dragged himself over to the bed and grabbed a hold of one of the posts. He would make it!

/

Alfred fired a few shots over his should before hiding behind the pillar once more. Toris was behind the pillar just opposite him, hair tied back and sweet motherly persona replaced with his fierce warrior reputation. He was determined to hold them back.

Most of all they got were warning shots… The others weren't there for them. They were there for Ivan… And they were just as determined as them.

Natalia, sick of hiding, found a way through the gun fire and attacked Ludwig, the edge of her knife cutting his cheek. No one would hurt her precious braht… Ludwig was a good warrior, but Natalia was smaller and more agile and duck and swerved, placing her own elegant punches and kicks where she could. At any other time, Alfred would have been impressed with the display.

Deciding to follow her lead, Alfred leapt out from behind the pillar, firing a few shots before he came face to face with Francis…

Growling he launched his attack, almost catching the other off guard.

Gilbert was watching from behind his own pillar… He had promised Alfred he would help… but he was scared that if he fired a shot it would get his brother… Or one of his friends… He couldn't bring himself to do it. Raivis was beside him, trembling, afraid as well but not in the same way.

The sound of guns grew closer and closer, closing in and making one feel claustrophobic…

And then the front doors pushed open and the world slowed down.

Everyone stopped fighting. Everyone looked to those doors. There stood Ivan, half leaning against the wall at the top of those five marble steps.

What happened in the next five and a half seconds would be burnt into everyone's minds for all eternity.

Arthur, blinded by anger, jealousy and his own personal anguish, raised his weapon. Alfred screamed and others may have as well… Gilbert ran for the Englishman. Shots were fired…

One…

Two…

Three…

Gilbert reached out, attempting feebly to block them. One bullet went straight through his hand and he cried out, the impact twisting his arm around and he tripped over himself, falling and crashing to the snow.

Bright, vivid red seemed to explode in every one's vision, splashing up against the wall and Ivan crumpled, going down on his knees and falling down the stairs, crashing into the snow.

Time resumed it's normal course and Alfred screamed again, running over to the fallen Russian.

Everyone watched as he pulled him up so he was lying on his back, head in the American's lap. There were three entry wounds. One in the left leg… it was probably the bullet that hurt Gilbert… One in the stomach… and…. One just above his collarbone in his neck.

Blood gushed out as he choked on it, trying to breath, but everyone knew it was hopeless…

Everyone watched as Alfred tried to cover the wound with his hand, trying everything he could to save the Russian. His sobs pierced every one of their hearts.

Only seconds later, Natalia and Katuyasha were at their brother's side with Alfred, crying and sobbing and trying to quell the blood flow as well. Toris was soon beside Alfred, surgical kit in hand, his hands shaking as he tried to pull the bullets out with tears blinding him.

Ivan himself had lost control of his body. He couldn't raise a hand and he knew that he was going to die. He stared off into space, eyes blank… They probably thought he was dead already… He didn't want to leave. Alfred's screams… they hurt him more than the bullets… he couldn't leave him… not now…

It wasn't long before his sisters were being pulled away by others… Felix came to pull Toris away and comfort him…

And… he saw with blurry vision, Gilbert come and sit beside Alfred… He saw his lips move and he half embraced Alfred, but Ivan couldn't hear what anyone was saying anymore… Gilbert reached over with a hand that was bleeding profusely and Ivan saw nothing more… the Prussian had closed his eyes…

"There… Now he could be sleeping…"

It was the Prussian's voice… and that was the last thing Ivan truly heard…. Before he opened his eyes and sat up with a start…

He looked around before looking at his body and feeling where he had been shot… nothing… and he was all alone…

All around him were stalks of golden wheat, swaying softly in a summer breeze. The sky was of a brightest azure blue… green mountains spotted in the distance and there were the few trees here and there… And only a few metres away was a field of sunflowers… tall and proud, reaching for the sun…

Smiling, he climbed up to his feet and walked over to the flowers. They were absolutely beautiful. Smiling wider, he closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun. And nor did he at all startle at the voice he heard behind him, nor at the hand that rested on his shoulder.

"Ivan… let us show you the way…"

The Russian nodded, opening his eyes and turning around. There he saw Rome… Germania… and all the other Ancients…

"I must be dead then…"

Rome smiled and turned, walking away. The others followed. Ivan turned to look at the sunflowers once more. The golden petals in contrast with the blue sky reminded him of Alfred… A tear fell to the ground, soaking into the earth and he turned, following after the ancients.

/

"Hey… Al… Are you going to be ok…?"

The American looked up at the door to Ivan's room… Gilbert stood in the entrance, still in his suit, bar the coat.

"I'll manage…"

"…. You know if you ever need help, I'll be here."

Alfred looked to the Prussian's bandaged hand. It was healing slowly for a nation… The albino had been named Russia the day after Ivan died… A week later they'd had a funeral… There had been debates as whether to bury the Russian or cremate him… Alfred demanded that they didn't bury him in the cold earth… they'd cremated him and taken his ashes to a secret place…

It had been a few months since then and they'd just returned from the latest Summit meeting. Life goes on…

And Alfred had decided it was time he went back to America… Staying in Russia was torment… he couldn't take it and to escape the suffocation, he had to go back to his own land…

Sighing, Alfred stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Gilbert came over and took his suitcase and they walked out to the front, passing the place that it all happened… there was no more blood stain there… it had been cleaned away… Out front there was a black sedan waiting. Gilbert loaded the suitcase into the back and Alfred opened the passenger door to climb in.

"Hey… before you leave Alfred…"

The American blinked before turning back to Gilbert. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just… take care of yourself…"

Alfred gave a small ghost of a smile. "I will… I'm the hero… heroes don't get beat…" The American smiled and gave the albino a rare, awkward hug. It lasted a little while before it broke and Alfred climbed into the car, closing the door behind him and putting his belt on.

Gilbert stood there and waved until the engine roared to life in the crisp evening air and he waved until the car was out of the gates and out of sight.

"How are you feeling?" Toris asked as Alfred leant back against the seat beside him, the Lithuanian was driving.

"Tired…"

Alfred winced and shifted a little, trying to maintain a zone of comfort. Toris smiled warmly.

"You ok…?"

"Yeah… it's fine… he's just really strong…"

The American smiled as he rubbed the spot on his belly where there had been an extremely hard kick. "Really strong…"

/

_Yes… baby… there is an m preg baby… and I actually got the gist to finish this story… I'm quite proud of this chapter and I hope you like it._

_Its taken me absolutely for ever to complete this story, but now that I have finished, I feel like crying. It was one of my most influential ones and all chapters before this one were my earlier writing. Now I was able to finish it with my new style and I just hope it was enjoyable reading. 3 _

_Love forever,_

_PrussianMongrel_

_REVEIWS PLZ _


End file.
